The Unlikely Confidant
by Metal Gear XANA
Summary: SPOILERS for Stevenbomb 5. AU: When Greg discusses the feeling of loss and moving on to Blue Diamond, an idea hits her. Instead of capturing Greg to place him in Pink Diamond's Zoo, Blue Diamond decides to make Greg her personal confidant in hopes of overcoming her grief. Greg will have to learn the customs of the gems, as well as hope that he will be a good confidant.
1. Chapter 1: Possible Blessing in Disguise

The Unlikely Confidant

 **A/N: Once again I would like to reiterate that this fan fiction spoils the whole Stevenbomb 5 (which is to be scheduled from January 30th).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 'Steven Universe'. The property belongs to its respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Possible Blessing in Disguise

"What are you doing over there?"

"I thought I heard someone…"

Hidden in the bushes with his son continuing to cry the tears of the blue hooded being's emotional turmoil, Greg supressed a gulp of startle. Though he was still unsure of what was occurring, the look on Steven's alarmed expression read as clearly as any human expression could muster. The tall hooded blue figure, most likely this Blue Diamond that Steven had mentioned when explaining the Diamond Authority, must _not_ be messed with.

Greg glanced back over at his son to seek any sign of some wacky yet brilliant plan that he would come up with. But there was no sparkle of wit or a grin of determination that graced Steven's face. He was so paralysed with fear that he didn't even notice his father looking over at him for guidance. Greg frowned worriedly at how petrified his son was. Clearly, and unfortunately, Steven surrendered. A newfound strength ignited within Greg at the sight of his helpless son. He was not going to allow his son to be taken by some alien dictator to be experimented on. The two of them did not need to be taken away… only one of them needed to be.

Greg grasped Steven's shoulder, which broke the boy's trance of trepidation. "Don't worry," Greg reassured in a low tone to not attract the Pearl.

Steven stared wide-eyed at his father, for he was unable to fathom how his dad could be so calm. Then again his dad didn't quite understand the gravity of the situation they were in.

"I'll handle this." Greg declared with an air of confidence.

Steven's alarmed state managed to break the boundary of impossibilities at his father's words. What was his dad going to do? What _could_ his dad do against a _diamond?_ Not even he, a Crystal Gem, could come even _close_ to rivalling the unbelievable strength of a diamond! Before Steven could rebuttal, Greg quickly stood up from the bushes.

It took a few seconds for Greg's petrified brain to process that he had his back facing the pearl. As quickly as he stood up he turned to the ballerina-dressed gem with a stupidly wide grin, trying to appear friendly and welcoming.

"Hey!" The way he extended the word 'hey' made him seem forced and rude, so he quickly tried to hide this with a sentence that any pleasant stranger would ask: "Nice day out, huh?"

The pearl clattered her teeth in fright towards Greg, and she appeared to grow warier and warier the more Greg spoke. Sweat dripped down along Greg's face, tickling at his skin and mocking him for his lack of courage and smarts to tackle this clearly dumbstruck being before him.

"I didn't see you there… uh…" He dawdled on, his tone breaking into stammers that must have made him look meek and pathetic. "What's…" He trailed off for longer than necessary.

Without thinking about his next actions and whether they came across as 'natural', he snapped his fingers towards the pearl and gave a grin that came across as too tense. "…Up?"

Near the strange pink construct the giant hooded being appeared, judging by the movement of the majestic blue fabric, to have straightened herself up. "Pearl?"

The pearl turned to give the signature diamond shaped salute towards the blue giant. "My Diamond," her quiet and timid voice echoed with reverence. She then gave a formal bow towards her diamond. "I found a native."

"Oh, uh, yeah! I-I'm from here all right!" Greg bumbled as he stepped over a small bush and brushed the leaves that were stuck to his clothes. He looked _far_ from presentable to a figure of such sovereignty, but he could at least express manners.

He gave a bow, his eyes watching the hooded being to be sure that he had not offended her. He uttered Korean, 'How are you doing?', and finished it off with a clumsily executed, 'your Highness'. The figure slightly turned her head to him, a subtle move that caused Greg's breath to hitch. Only the tip of her nose, lips and some strands of white hair exposed themselves to him. Greg could not decipher from her deeply frowned lips whether he insulted her or if she was regarding him with solemn wonder.

"Bring it here." A simple order came from her lips. Though her voice was velvety, her tone contained unwavering authority that hypnotised people into obeying.

Like the comparison made of her tone, the pearl quietly approached her superior. Taking a deep breath with his nose, Greg followed after the servant with a poised stance to try to appear as formal as he possibly could. He heard his son quietly call out to him to not go, but Greg continued on his tense walk until he appeared a few metres behind the colossal being.

For a few moments nothing appeared to happen. Apart from the pearl bowing once more the hooded gem made no move. It took all of Greg's willpower to supress a gulp of trepidation from being executed. All he could do was stare up at awe with his mouth agape, now taking into account at this distance to the diamond at how colossal she truly was. His mother always did say it was rude to stare and have one's mouth agape, but Greg doubted that anybody could resist reacting like him towards Blue Diamond.

"How curious," Blue Diamond mused, her tone containing a tinge of fascination in it. "I'm impressed by humanity's ability to survive in the wild."

Greg was unsure if he needed to say something to Blue Diamond's musing. Judging by how the ruler's servant was not nudging him to say anything he guessed that remaining silent was the proper thing to do.

"What a strange planet..." She continued, her tone shifting to one that sounded deeply sombre and wistful. "Where else would a being as fragile as a human live while a being as powerful as a diamond…" A hand rose to gesture to the spider-like contraption before her. "…perish?

All of Greg's nerves vanished at the diamond's forlorn words. His brown eyes softened in sympathy towards the towering figure. Everything about this figure and her connection to this vehicle started to connect the dots and make sense to Greg. She came to this contraption to mourn for the loss of Pink Diamond. This spider vehicle was her grave, and the flowers that outgrew the contraption were the flowers on the grave.

"This is where it happened, where she was…" The once intimidating giant's voice started to break from the overwhelming sense of heartache. Greg could hear her crying. "…Broken."

Without pondering if there would be consequences to talking to the hooded being, Greg asked kindly yet tentatively, "Were you close?"

"Very." Blue Diamond responded austerely.

He gave a deep sigh and his shoulders sagged in empathy. Perhaps he would push his boundaries by speaking to this figure of royalty, but Greg felt within himself that he should comfort her. She lost someone dear to her, just as how he lost someone dear to him. Yes he was aware that she was the equivalent to a dictator to the gem culture. Yes she and the Diamond Authority once tried to colonise the Earth. But it didn't matter who she was or what she had done. Losing someone close to you is always an unbearable feeling to go through.

"I'm awfully sorry. I know how hard it is to move on when you lose someone." He sympathised.

There was a pregnant silence that filled the air. For a moment Greg feared that she would lash out at him with 'you don't understand!' or 'I don't need your sympathies!'. But she did not react violently or scold at him pettily. Greg then thought she dismissed his words as him being gormless, but then the figure turned to face him. If it weren't for her tears that streamed like cascades down her face Greg would have gasped in astonishment. She looked so perfectly sculptured with her symmetrical features, and her diamond shaped pupil eyes were so arresting that anyone would drown from their intensity. Her diamond, which cruelly enough was shaped as an edged tear, glowed dimly against her chest. Such an elegant looking figure of legends and, like some legends, tragic in nature.

Her eyes were wide and they blinked questioningly at him. "You do?"

Greg looked towards the contraption with a heavy frown of sorrow gracing his usual smiling face. His heart felt like it added hundreds of weight to it, making him feel forlorn and, as oxymoronic to the term heavy heart, fragile.

"I lost someone very important to me too," Greg started, trying his hardest to not cry himself. He shut his eyes to prevent the tears from forming. "I miss her every single day and I think about her all the time."

His eyes opened gently and he looked down at the ground. "But… she's never coming back." He managed to utter, surprisingly aloud and not as a whimper. His brown eyes stared up at the diamond's blue ones. "That feeling can be so hard to be ok with…"

It is considered commendable to impress or astonish a diamond. Rarely was a diamond ever fazed by anything, especially that of an organic being. But to say that this human stunned Blue Diamond was too simplistic of a way to describe how she felt. This strange creature… perfectly reflected how she felt. No one, not even the other diamonds, came even remotely close to understanding how she felt. Yet this organic being that happened to be in the area understood her as if it was a manifestation of her emotions speaking to her. It completely baffled her that this human had willingly shared its story of lost. It was strangely relieving to hear someone not dismiss her for being too caught up in sorrow.

"I'm surprised that a human being is capable of understanding how I feel." Blue Diamond admitted, not trying to disguise her surprise with her former solemn tone.

She turned away from the human to face Pink's palanquin. Strangely enough a sense of pity ignited within her towards the human's eventual demise. No one on this planet was aware of their inevitable fate to the Cluster.

"It's a shame." She uttered quietly and then she stood up. "There's a geo-weapon incubating in your planet that will destroy everything shortly."

The pity she felt towards the peculiar human became an untamed wild fire that consumed her very being. It was so… perplexing, to feel sympathy towards a species she has never shown any interest towards before. This human did not judge her or dismiss her feelings, unlike Yellow and White.

Perhaps… perhaps this human could be of use to her. It spoke about how the lost of a dearly loved one had heavily impacted it, and it also sounded as if it had moved on. It accepted its loved one's death but it did not try to forget the loved one, unlike Yellow. It wasn't pretending that its loved one didn't exist, unlike White. So this human could help her learn to overcome her grief of Pink, without dismissing the memories Blue had with her. If this human could understand her and move on… then it should be able to help her. Yes… this human would be spared from the Cluster, and in return it would cure her from the dark curse that was grief.

This human would become her confidant.

"But…" She turned to regard the human, a propitious smile gracing her usually forlorn features. Her shining blue eyes regarded the human with the thought of a promising future for herself. "You don't deserve that, do you?"

Greg felt alarmed at the mention of a weapon in the Earth. "Geo-weapon?" But after his exclamation he came to realize that Blue Diamond was referring to the thing that Steven managed to bubble.

"You know…" Blue Diamond turned to Greg, her hands grasping the sides of her hood to reveal her entire face to him.

Even at this close range Greg still had to crane his neck to look up at her. He hoped he did appear rude by staring or gaping at her.

"I really shouldn't be here." She flashed a light smile towards him. "But I'm glad I came one last time. I can still save one last piece of her legacy."

Oh! It sounded like she may be trying to cope with her grief! Perhaps all she needed was someone to listen to her, and for someone to share her experience!

Greg placed his hands on his hips and flashed an auspicious smile towards her. "Oh yeah?"

Then in a split second Greg felt a massive hand clench around his entire being. He grunted at the grip the diamond was applying to him, and he stared up at her with terrified brown eyes. A revelation hit him, causing him to clatter his teeth in horror. Was he this 'one last piece' that she was referring to?

Blue Diamond stood up from her spot and she outstretched her free hand. At that moment a gigantic metallic blue arm rose from the clouds, its shape resembling that of the diamond's outstretched arm. There was a loud hum emitted from the ship, a hum that made Greg shiver as if he were caught in a blizzard.

"That's a… big arm!" Greg managed to gawk out as his eyes scanned the strangely shaped ship.

After the summoning of the colossal ship, Blue Diamond sauntered over to her personal blue palanquin. It was at that moment that Greg began to panic and fidget around, but the diamond's vice grip was that of a snake's. He tilted his head up to look up at the sovereign being's face.

"Put me down! Please!" He pleaded, his tone growing shakier and shakier the more he begged. "Put me down, your Highness!"

But the diamond was deaf to Greg's begs. Greg suddenly felt enveloped by the colour blue of the palanquin's curtains, causing his breath to hitch and for his pleading to halt. Then a sense of elevation followed, which caused him to scream in terror.

"Be at ease." Blue Diamond whispered stoically, completely unfazed by the floating vehicle in which she stood in.

Suddenly the cool breeze of the wind of outside disappeared. The palanquin ceased floating, and a silence filled the area. Without a moment's hesitation Blue Pearl brushed aside the contraption's curtains to make way for her superior. When Blue Diamond exited the palanquin she approached two amethysts guarding the door of the hangar bay. They both gave the diamond salute towards their ruler.

"Bring me an aquamarine." Blue Diamond ordered.

Both amethysts acknowledged their diamond's wishes and rushed out to fetch an aquamarine. Blue Diamond then glanced down at the quivering human, who looked up at her with the largest eyes she had ever seen from a human. She raised an eyebrow towards the panicky animal. She did not understand why the creature was so fretful when she stated that she was saving it from the destruction of its home. Then again the great diamond, as she had learnt today from this human, knew very little of this strange race.

The sound of a door opening caught the diamond's attention. A cyan coloured gem entered, wearing the standard Blue Court clothing that all Blue Diamond's subjects wore. She had her white hair tied in a bun, where some strands fell to her gem located where the left ear would be. Marine green eyes leaked no emotions or the thoughts going through the mind of the gem. The gem was the embodiment of solemness and obedience, just as how Blue Diamond wanted from all her members of her court.

"You requested for an aquamarine, my Diamond?" The aquamarine inquired.

Blue Diamond gently placed Greg to the floor, where he placed his hands behind his back as he stretched and cracked his spine. He was huffing heavily, for his lungs greedily grasped at the air that he needed after being crushed in Blue Diamond's grip. Sweat ran down the sides of his face as he stared at the aquamarine with trepidation evident in his eyes. The insides of his mouth felt as dry as a desert's surface, and his head pounded uncontrollably until the pounding unleashed a migraine. Fear was taking possession of his body, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Blue Diamond sauntered on over to the door where the aquamarine and the amethysts stood. "This human will travel with us. I need you to give it anaesthetic."

With that order the colossal majesty and her servant disappeared behind the door, leaving Greg to be tended by the aquamarine. He squirmed as the cyan gem approached him, causing him to back away against a wall like a mouse cornered by a cat.

"Hold still!" The aquamarine commanded.

Greg disobeyed the order out of panic and tried to make a run for it. He didn't know where to run, but it would be better to run away than be knocked out! But he did not get far, for the two-stationed amethysts tackled him to the ground. He grunted as he fell on his back, and began to squirm and thrash as he was being held down. A shadow came over him and it belonged to the aquamarine, who crouched with some strange metallic computer-like chip in her hand.

"Please! I-I d-didn't do anything!" Greg stammered fretfully, his eyes widening the closer the cyan gem got to his face.

Yet the aquamarine dismissed his pleas and placed the chip on the back of Greg's neck. In a split of a second, before Greg's brain could process what happened once the chip made contact with his neck, he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tour of a Lifetime

The Unlikely Confidant

 **A/N: I want to all thankyou so very much for all the favourites and follows! I never expected to receive so much! I am deeply grateful to you all for giving this story a shot!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Tour of a Lifetime

Greg woke up with his body flailing around and his mouth gasping for air. He quickly pushed himself off the cold floor and panted rapidly, a hand of his reaching to the back of his neck to take out the chip that was there. Sweat stained the front and back of his red top, making him shiver at the cool sensation. He groaned as he rubbed his head and eyes. After rubbing his facial features he lowered his arm and blinked his groggy brown eyes. When his blurry eyes adjusted they took notice of a cyan face that was close to his face.

Greg yelped and leapt back at the closeness of the squared head. His breathing sharpened as he stared in vehement fear at those stoic marine green eyes of the cyan gem that had given him an anaesthetic. Greg raised an arm to shield his face, for he was unsure if the gem would try something else on him.

The aquamarine's head tilted slightly to the side as she scrutinized the human before her. "Reflexes are a bit dull… but functional…" She noted to herself.

Feeling that nobody was prying or probing or doing anything regarding alien abduction stories, Greg lowered his arm and blinked questioningly at the aquamarine.

The aquamarine cast a deadpan expression towards Greg. "Relax human. Gems don't need to eat."

"Oh, uh…" Greg stammered, his eyes scanning around the room and the gems present. He then rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Th-that's a relief to hear!"

A hum from the cyan gem was the only reply to Greg's remark. As the aquamarine continued to examine the human from her crouched position, Greg began to notice more details about the gems present. The aquamarine had a rectangular body, with her broad shoulders sticking out from the blue flaps of her uniform. Another thing that Greg noticed was that the two stationed amethysts looked strikingly different from one another. The one to the left of the door had velvet hair and her gem on her temple, while her opposite had white hair with two curls and her gem on her forehead.

"Do you feel any pain?" The aquamarine asked, her eyes regarding the human for any signs of discomfort.

Greg opened his mouth to say no, only for a burning sensation to sizzle across his back. He groaned lightly and winced as he rubbed his back. "Just a tingling in my back. It's probably the result from being tackled to the ground."

"Sorry 'bout that!" An amethyst called out, startling Greg. The purple gem sounded genuinely sorry for her actions and judging by her and the other's sheepish smiles, they were.

"And you don't feel like you are going to exert organic material from your mouth?" The aquamarine catechised curiously, her eyes locked onto Greg's mouth and her feet pressed and ready to pounce away.

A dumbfound expression graced the bearded man's face. The cyan gem opened her mouth and using her hand she made an arching motion towards it. After a few repeats of the arching motion, Greg's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh, no, no I don't feel like vomiting." Greg assured with his hands shaking at the aquamarine to emphasise his point. He thought he heard an amethyst utter 'gross' to herself.

The aquamarine then lifted a white-gloved finger and moved it from side to side in front of Greg's face. Brown eyes followed the movement carefully in fear that the gem may try to jab at them. Her finger then circled around causing Greg's eyes to follow the movement. Much to his relief he did not grow dizzy from following the circular movement. Finally the aquamarine retracted her finger away, and then she stood up with a satisfied expression etched on her squared face.

"Well you seem to be functional!" She acknowledged. Her thumb pointed over her shoulder to the door. "The Blue D will be wanting you at the bridge then."

It took a few seconds for Greg to realize that the aquamarine was referring to Blue Diamond. At the thought of the colossal majesty, Greg's skin turned so pallor that he looked like a man taken out of his coffin. Sweat formed against his forehead, which ran down his deep frown of trepidation. To say that he has never felt this perturbed was a little bit of an understatement.

But what other choice did he have? If he refused to comply, what would happen to him? Would he be thrown out into space by those amethysts? He gulped at the thought of being flung out like garbage into space. Well… it would seem that he had his answer to his question.

"Uh, right! O-ok then." He meekly remarked as he stood up and eyed the cyan gem with distress evident in his eyes.

"Geez, you sure worry a lot human." The aquamarine stated bluntly and rolled her eyes.

She turned around and headed towards the door, with Greg slowly following behind her. "The Blue D wanted you alive and yet you fear for your life."

Greg's eyes furrowed as he mused the aquamarine's words. Yes… Blue Diamond kept him alive. But did she 'spare' him just out of kindness? Somehow he did not believe that, that was the only reason. But then what could she possibly want with him? Of what use could he be to her and gemkind? Maybe he would serve as some entertainer? What if he would become some gladiator, doomed to fight for eternity as Blue Diamond's champion!

Greg's hands were firmly grasped together, for he was hoping that it would ease his worries. He closed his eyes tightly and he groaned in discomfort.

 _Calm down… Just think about something outside of the situation you're in…_ Greg encouraged. _Yeah… Don't think about the fact that a space ruler took you from your home planet…_

His thoughts managed to trace back to his little man, Steven. Immediately his worries regarding Blue Diamond vanquished. Brown eyes opened and softened in concern. Steven must be beyond worried about him, and most likely feeling so ashamed and guilty on bringing him along. The image of his heartbroken son balling his eyes out and blaming himself for something he should not feel guilty of made Greg's face contort in unbearable sorrow.

Greg's thoughts were interrupted by the aquamarine that came to a halt in front of a door guarded by two orange gems (jaspers? Greg didn't know what type of gem they were). She turned to him with a finger to her lips, to indicate… silence?

"Don't tell Blue Diamond that I refer to her as 'the Blue D' behind her back, got that?" The two jaspers couldn't help but snicker amusingly at the term.

That caught Greg off guard. "Sure…!" The way he stretched out 'sure' made him look like some clueless child that didn't understand anything but pretended to.

With that addressed the aquamarine entered and Greg followed after. When Greg entered the room his mind begun to spin around in utter bewilderment. The shape and structure of the room was… well nothing he's ever seen before! It started out like a squared room, but towards the front the room dipped into separate sides. Thinking about the shape reminded him that she ship was shaped like a fist, so those dipped split ends must be the clenched fingers. Each 'finger' had glass walls that curled down along the sides to split them, where in each finger were two types of green gems-peridots and an unidentifiable one. They paid no attention to him, for they were busy typing away on their devices.

In the centre of this blue room-possibly the 'top part of the hand' section of the ship-was a levitating throne. On that very throne was the colossal being that brought him aboard the ship-Blue Diamond. Once again Greg began to sweat nervously as the aquamarine guided him to the hooded being. He felt like he was caught in a current, where the diamond was the current that drew him to her.

"My Diamond," the aquamarine addressed with utmost courtesy, a complete contrast to how she previously referred the sovereign being as. "I have brought the human."

Blue Diamond turned to show her face towards the human below her. Diamond shaped pupils scanned the creature before her to judge for herself if it was in healthy condition. She heard the human make a sound with its throat, a sign indicating that it was anxious. Perhaps it was a shock to the human to know that its home world was going to be savaged by a geo-weapon; hence, it was panicky. Yet the human appeared to be in good health as it should be, considering it was going to be her confidant.

She turned her attention towards the aquamarine. "Any side effects from the warp jump?"

"Nothing severe, my Diamond," the cyan gem answered with a bow.

"Good." Blue Diamond remarked offhandedly. She then gave a dismissive wave to the aquamarine. "You may leave now."

The aquamarine left as ordered, leaving Greg to the attendance of the great majesty before him. He risked glancing up at her. She didn't appear as sombre as when he met her-instead she appeared austere, as a ruler would be. Her blue eyes blinked questioningly towards him. Greg was utterly clueless about what he should do-should he wait for her to give him permission to speak, or should he speak up now?

Greg opened his mouth to say something, but then Blue Diamond cut him off. "I trust that you were properly checked on, yes?"

Greg gave a nod. "Yes I was," he answered and then, feeling that his manners were lacking, he gave a bow and remarked with as much respect as he could muster, "Your Highness."

She hummed in musings towards the tiny creature before her, causing Greg to shiver in dismay. Negative thoughts swirled around his mind like a whirlpool, condemning him for sounding so informal. But the diamond turned away from him to stare out the ship into the abyss of space. Feeling that her mesmerising eyes turned away from him, Greg straightened up from his bow and stared up at her back. Unsure of what he should be doing next, he just stood still and watched her. It would seem that he was doing well to not offend or insult her! Then again Greg never was taught by anyone how to properly address a regal being from outer space.

"We are here."

Puzzled and curious about what the colossal being meant by 'here', Greg moved in front of the diamond's seat to look out the front window. He whistled in awe at what he saw before him. It was a large pink space station of sorts, shaped like an upside down dagger within a halo ring. Greg had no idea what this space station was-a research facility to dissect him, or a barracks where he was a punching bag? Trepidation once again engulfed his entire being, causing his body to shake in apprehension and for his head to pound into a headache. What was going to happen to him? What was going to happen to his son? _What was going to happen!_

The ship entered through a transparent wall and Greg found himself within some pink hangar bay. Suddenly he felt the ship descend, causing him to sway around to maintain his balance. Outside in the hangar the blue hand shaped ship landed palm down on the metallic floor. Once the ship was stabilised and shut down, Blue Diamond stood up from her chair and ordered her pearl to escort the human with her.

The timid gem approached Greg and requested in her quiet tone of hers, "Follow me, please."

Like he had any other choice, Greg followed after the pearl and her superior out the ship. When they left the ship he noticed two squared and parallel groups of multi aisled amethysts and jaspers, all who gave the formal diamond salute at the approach of their diamond. It was so surreal for Greg to see other amethysts outside of… Amethyst. Though the majority of them were eyeing their ruler some, like a small red gem with dark red hair, watched his every step with child-like excitement.

A gem approached between the parallel amethysts and jaspers, her white knee-high boots tapping against the floor to show that the user held power and authority. She had strange pointy side buns as her hair, and her uniform was different from the others. The uniform consisted of blue triangular flaps as shoulder pads, a black top and long blue pants. Whoever she was it was clear to Greg that, judging by her haughty look, she held quite a high position in this station.

Holly Blue Agate, or simply Holly, gave a courteous bow to the noble Blue Diamond. She swears that if those amethysts don't bow as well then they will pay for it…

"My Diamond-your presence always brings radiance to all who behold you." She acclaimed, and much to her relief the amethysts copied her and acknowledged their diamond.

Holly then straightened herself up and her grey eyes took sight of a strange organic being beside Blue Diamond's pearl. On further inspection the agate realized that it was a human. Her eyes widened in scandalize towards the human.

"My word-a human being, after a millennium since acquiring one?" She uttered with astonishment evident in her tone.

The amethysts murmured to one another, voicing their amazement at how Holly was flabbergasted by something. The carnelian could not help but grin in rapturous thrill as she eyed the scene unfold.

Greg flinched at the words of the agate. Other humans have been abducted and taken to this place too? What happened to them, and what were they used for?

"Shall I personally escort it to the human zoo to join the others?" Holly offered kindly, a smile adorning her face at the idea of hopefully being bestowed the honour.

If Greg felt like he was going to faint before, he now was on the brink of having a heart attack. His ears rang uncomfortably and his jaw clenched so tightly that he wined in agony. His breathing came out sharp, and he felt himself back away, which made him accidently bump against the pearl's arm. Human zoo…He was going to be a part of some freakish zoo for gem entertainment! Greg squirmed and clutched his hair, his brown eyes staring at the agate with alarm. Oh no, no, no, _no!_ How was he going to escape a zoo _in a space station_? What could he do? _What could he, Gregory Universe, do?_

"No. The human will not be a part of the human zoo." Blue Diamond decreed austerely.

Everyone was startled by this news. A couple of amethysts could not help but gasp in gobsmack, and the diamond's pearl blinked inquisitively behind her bangs. Greg immediately ceased clutching his hair, but he kept his hands on his head as he looked up to read Blue Diamond's face. From his angle he could see that she contained a deep frown, a frown that indicated that, that was her final decision.

Holly did a double take at the answer of her superior. Regaining her composure, she insisted, "But my Diamond-what use is there for such a primitive organic being? It would cause a hassle and-"

Blue Diamond raised a sleek eyebrow towards the babbling agate. "Are you _questioning_ my orders?"

Greg shivered at the icy words uttered by the hooded majesty. Her tone was a complete juxtaposition of when she spoke to him. It was so venomous that it made sweat ran down his jaw in terror.

Holly gawked up at her diamond and quickly she tried to dismiss her rudeness by straightening herself up. "I would never _dream_ of questioning your orders, my Diamond! It's just that a human-"

"Then you shall obey my word, _agate_ ," Blue Diamond spat maliciously, silencing the spiked bun gem. She turned and gestured a hand towards the human, who shrunk at the proximity of the hand. "This human will occasionally accompany me, and so I expect no harm to befall it."

So he would not be placed into the zoo! Greg sighed quietly to himself, but then his eyes shot up in wonder. Why was he going to accompany the diamond, and why from time to time?

"Its safety will be your responsibility, agate, and if this human becomes injured…" Blue eyes drooped down and glared darkly from under the hood at the terrified grey ones of Holly. "Then you shall be shattered…"

A tense silence graced the pink chamber. Everyone could feel it grasping at their throats, threatening to crush their necks. The amethysts shuddered under the vexed gaze of their diamond.

Recovering from her petrified stance, Holly gave another courteous bow towards Blue Diamond. "As you order, my Diamond…"

"Excellent." Blue Diamond turned so she could reveal her entire face towards the human before her. Her belligerent expression softened and morphed back into its solemn form. "My agate shall show you around the facility. Afterwards you are to meet up with me."

Greg turned to Holly, and the gem gave a subtle shudder at the idea of _escorting_ a human around. Blue Diamond gave a dismissive wave towards the amethysts and, after giving one final diamond salute, they scattered like ants and ran back to their designated areas. Holly cleared her throat and gave a false smile that looked so out of place upon her face towards Greg.

"Do follow me!" She ordered in a fabricated welcoming tone. She ushered him to follow.

Reluctantly Greg followed pursuit after Holly, and as he disappeared behind a door he glanced over to have one final look at Blue Diamond.

* * *

How would one describe how Holly Blue Agate felt at this moment? Agitated, embarrassed or spiteful? Perhaps a culmination of every negative emotion that existed within a gem would describe how she felt.

She looked over at the human, who was moving that hideous head around to admire the pink corridor's features. Its disgusting hairy mouth was open in awe as it looked around, and those dull eyes shun towards those worthless amethysts it pass. Her grey eyes narrowed in wonder. What did Blue Diamond see in this human that made it different from the others that were gathered in the past? It was so unprecedented-a human meeting up with a _diamond_? An organic being was given the privilege to be by the side of Blue Diamond? Holly clenched her teeth at the image of this feral human being with Blue Diamond instead of _her_.

Holly and Greg soon reached a laboratory where there were rows of tables with scientific equipment ranging from flasks to peculiar gem technology that Greg could not make out. Aquamarines crowded the place, where they recorded their notes and checked diagrams for accurate interpretations. Attached to the walls were large tubes of sorts, but they appeared to contain nothing in them. There was a gigantic screen placed on one side of the wall that was monitoring something. On closer inspection Greg managed to notice palm trees, a waterfall and… humans.

"This is the laboratory where the aquamarines keep watch on the humans within the zoo and attend to their needs." Holly explained as she showed Greg around the facility.

Greg's eyes were focussed on the screen and the humans interacting in the zoo. They looked so blissfully unaware that they were in containment! Not only that but the humans moved around freely and all appeared well taken care of. He imagined a completely different image-an image of forlorn humans chained to walls and expected to do tricks for food.

He was so invested at the screen that he didn't realize that Holly stopped, which resulted in him bumping into her. She turned and scolded at him, causing him to clumsily apologise to her. Recovering from the bump Greg then noticed that there was an aquamarine in front of her, meaning that the agate had stopped because she was engaged in a conversation with the cyan gem.

Holly scoffed snootily at the gormless creature and turned her attention back to the aquamarine. "So you've been tasked to take care of this human when Blue Diamond does not request its presence, correct?"

"That's right," the aquamarine acknowledged with a nod. "Walking flesh there is officially under my guidance."

"I pity you." Holly spoke dourly, casting an icy glance back at the human.

"No need to, Holly. We aquamarines find humans fascinating," the cyan gem admitted honestly. She then looked over Holly's shoulder to look directly at the human. "How are you going, human?"

The question took Greg by surprise. A grin appeared on the aquamarine's face, and then she tapped near the gem where the left ear-Oh! It was the aquamarine from before!

"Fine thankyou!" Greg acknowledged with a smile, pleased that a familiar (though the term 'familiar' stretched it) face would take care of him.

Agitated by how cordial the creature was Holly cleared her throat, which drew the barbaric being's attention to her. "Let's continue with the tour…"

Without even waiting for Greg to acknowledge her, Holly strolled away with her boots tapping on the floor to hurry him up.

Greg turned to the aquamarine and gave a wave. "See you later then!" Then he jogged after Holly to keep up with her, leaving the aquamarines to their duties.

* * *

As if Holly's day could not grow any worse than it already was, she was obliged to take the human to where those useless excuses of gems were. She shuddered at the thought of seeing those off-coloured Betas and the bumbling Prime kindergarteners. Oh their gravely and sharp voices made the agate want to retreat into her gem form…!

They reached the entrance where the quartzes were stationed. She took a deep breath to remain calm and then she opened the door. Greg entered and stared up with wonder. There were so many amethysts and jaspers of all shapes, sizes and colours that stared down at him with expressions showcasing curiosity and fascination. The room contained parallel and even cuts that split where the gems rested-it strangely reminded Greg like the inside of egg cartons carved into the walls.

"And this is where the amethysts and other quartzes are stationed at when they are not given anything to do." Holly explained and then she shot an accusing glare at the lot. "Why are you all just standing around here for?"

An amethyst that had a curl, much to Greg's flabbergast, like Rose's flinched under the agate's yell. "We've been given nothing to do, Holly!"

Holly kicked the curly amethyst's shin, a sight that made Greg wince in pity. "Then you should have come to me to give you something to do!" She then scoffed pretentiously, "I didn't think you worthless quartzes could be _this_ stupid!"

A red gem that resembled closely to Amethyst in height and hairstyle ran up to Greg, causing the man to step back and look down in uncertainty. There was a massive grin of excitement etched on the red gem's face. She moved around Greg and poked at his sides, lifted his fingers and patted his great mane of hair, moves that were ticklish to Greg.

"Wow! I never thought I'd ever see a human spend time with gems!" The red gem rasped enthusiastically. Her orange eyes gleamed up at Greg. "Are you going to be seeing us again, human?"

Before Greg could answer, Holly shoved the small gem aside. "Keep away from the human, carnelian! Blue Diamond clearly stated that nothing was to happen to it!" Holly hissed belligerently towards the little gem.

She then turned to Greg with a deep frown on her face. "You best to stay away from these incompetent gems." She advised with asperity dripping from her tone.

Greg gulped at the harsh and terrifying look of the agate. It was even more petrifying for him to see that some of the butch looking amethysts were frightened of the spiked bun gem. Clearly he best to not upset her, otherwise she might snap at him or any other unfortunate gem!

"Now that I have shown you everything there is to this facility, I must take you to Blue Diamond for…" Her eyes looked from side to side due to her uncertainty. "Whatever it is she needs from you."

Fear gripped at Greg's body as he tensely followed after the menacing gem. The image of the vexed diamond was burnt into Greg's head, in which he felt, as oxymoronic as the term sounded, cold. Those trenchant blue eyes… they brought a sense of dread and horror of the likes that Greg has never experienced…

They came to a halt in front of a large, coffin shaped door. "Just beyond here is where Blue Diamond is." Holly pointed out. "I shall let you in and then leave you to whatever my Diamond requires from you."

Greg craned his head to eye the towering door before him. Just beyond here would be the great colossal majesty… the scary yet sombre Blue Diamond that kept him alive and away from the zoo for some reason. Whatever that reason was, he was about to find out.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Session

The Unlikely Confidant

 **A/N: I do apologise for not updating sooner-a lot has happened in the past month and thus my priorities have been elsewhere. Once again thank you all for reviewing, favouriting and following my story!**

Chapter 3: First Session

Greg entered through the gigantic pink door and was greeted by a baffling sight. Hundreds of pink bubbles floated in the air like a series of balloons, each containing the same type of gem. He couldn't make out from his distance and the colouring of the bubbles what type of gems they were. Beneath the hordes of levitating bubbles was a… couch? Gems didn't need rest as Greg recalled, but then he thought of Amethyst and so wondered that maybe the owner of the couch might like sleeping.

Kneeling near the couch was the colossal majesty that was Blue Diamond. She heard the door open, stood up and turned to the human and agate. This was the first time Greg saw her with her hood off. Her hair was snow white, and towards her neck massive strands of hair somehow connected together to form a loop. That loop was bound to keep Greg wondering for days and nights as to how that hairstyle was possible.

It looked like the great diamond had been crying, as indicated by how puffy and weary her eyes looked. Greg even managed to catch her looking forlorn before she morphed her expression to one of utmost solemnness.

"My Diamond," Holly addressed courteously with a bow.

She eyed the hideous animal next to her, and it took the barbaric creature some time to figure out that she wanted it to bow. It bowed towards Blue Diamond, and Holly turned her attention back to her diamond.

"I have shown the human the entire facility as you had wished." Holly clarified, still in her bowed position.

"Excellent," Blue Diamond remarked nonchalantly. Diamond eyes regarded the human, who quickly shifted his attention to the ground to not be caught staring.

Her eyes turned back to the agate and they narrowed in warning towards the gem. She felt the vehement fear that the bun haired gem was emitting. "If I hear a word of you eavesdropping when the human is in my presence-"

"That has never crossed my mind, my Diamond!" Holly assured, her tone indicating a hint of flabbergast that her diamond was suspecting her to be like some troublesome quartz.

Blue Diamond eyed the agate like a mother suspecting that their child would be up to no good. Content that the agate would obey her order she gave a dismissive wave. "You may leave, agate."

Holly gave one more bow and then turned away to leave the room. Once she left the room, Greg looked up at the towering majesty before him. Greg found himself twiddling his thumbs out of sheer nervousness as he continued to stare vacantly at those arresting blue eyes. An awkward silence filled the pink chamber. Greg glanced over towards the pearl that stood by her diamond's side to seek guidance from her. But she either paid no heed or did not notice his discomfort. He looked back up at Blue Diamond, and she blinked at him. Should… he say something? Would it hurt to start a conversation?

"So…" Greg began and then trailed off. Geez, what should he say? Oh, how about he addressed the big question: why did Blue Diamond need him? Swallowing the lump in his throat, he inquired courteously, "You wanted me for something, my Diamond?"

"I am not your diamond," Blue Diamond commented, not rudely but as a matter-of-factly. The human appeared perplexed, so she elaborated. "You are not a gem, therefore I am not your diamond."

"Thus you shall refer to me as Blue Diamond." Blue Diamond concluded with a tone indicating that there was no way to convince her to change her mind.

"Ok… Blue Diamond, ma'am." Greg acknowledged and gave a bow to be sure that she knew that he respected her position of power.

"And what do you go by?" Blue Diamond inquired, though her question was out of mutual equality of knowing his name like he of her, rather than out of genuine interest.

Greg could not help but shoot out his charming grin towards the towering gem. "Gregory Universe!" Noticing that the diamond was unsure of why he expressed excitement over his name, Greg's smile vanished. He cleared his throat to break the ice that was his awkwardness. "But you can just call me Greg."

Blue Diamond hummed pensively and tested the name on her lips. "What a strange name, 'Greg', though it suits a peculiar race such as yours."

Satisfied that her status quo has been addressed to the human, Blue Diamond then sat down on the pink couch with her hands crossed over her laps. Greg felt someone grasp his hand, and he saw that it was the pearl that was dragging him closer to the feet of the towering blue majesty. She let go of Greg's hand and took a few steps back behind him. Greg eyed the timid gem, wondering if Pearl had once acted like this one when she once served someone.

Feeling like he was committing a sin for looking over at a servant and not at the superior, Greg quickly turned back to look up at the diamond. Fortunately she didn't appear to be affronted or furious towards him, meaning that somehow his luck to not anger a space tyrant was continuing. But a sombre and mirthless expression graced her, which complimented her slanted eyes and deep frown. It looked like she was about to expose something that has been weighing her down.

"To answer your question: I do need you, and I will be needing you for quite some time." Blue Diamond answered, though her 'answer' was vague and only powered the fuel of confusion in Greg.

But he then noticed that she had not finishing answering his question so he remained silent. The monarch's posture straightened and her shoulders loosened so to appear regal. It looked to Greg that she was going to bestow him something honourable, like he was going to be knighted.

"You are to serve as my personal confidant."

Brown eyes widened as large as human eyes could muster. A startled splutter escaped Greg's mouth, but he was too dumbfounded to pay heed if he appeared stupid and ill mannered. Confidant? He was going to serve as a confidant, and not to just any person but to an alien monarch? Gregory Universe, 40 years old, single father of a child (or two if including Amethyst) and former rock star now car wash owner-was dubbed the _confidant of an alien ruler?_ He was so overwhelmed with this position that he felt himself gently sway and on the verge of collapsing. If the pearl had not come to assist him by grasping under his arm he would have most likely have fainted.

He brought a hand to his forehead and shook his head in incredulous disbelief. How on earth did his life ever get to this stage? Dating an alien that started a war was as out there as Greg thought his life would get. That assumption was pummelled to the ground with this situation.

"Oh, wow that's, uh, quite the honour, your Highness!" Greg stammered, most likely looking so foolish and informal right now.

His hand moved to scratch the back of his head, a habit of his when he was deeply uncertain about how to feel. "But I-I don't know if I'm the best person to keep, uh, secret gem politic stuff."

Blue Diamond shook her head to dismiss his claim. "Your role will have nothing to do with politics." Her frown, though it remained sullen, expressed a sense of determination. "Your role will be to assist me in overcoming my grief."

Brown eyes softened at the diamond's words. Everything was slowly coming into full circle for Greg as to why he was brought here. It was now clear to him that his words and anecdote touched her and made her feel like someone understood her pain. As a result she had decided to kidnap him in hopes that he could help her overcome her grief for that woman she missed. Honestly Greg had no idea how to feel right now. On one hand he wanted to comfort a fellow being that has lose someone, but on the other he was weary that doing so may make her a bigger threat than anticipated.

But it wasn't in his nature to dismiss someone for feeling depressed. She also thought that she rescued him from impending doom, so she couldn't be as horrific as the Crystal Gems made her out to be. Maybe through comforting her Greg could transform her into a better person. That was quite a bold thought, and one that many would probably laugh snidely at, but why shouldn't Greg give it a go?

Though uncertain of how he would do as this confidant, Greg would give it his all. He gave an auspicious smile and a nod of acknowledgement up at the blue majesty. "I'll do my best to help you out then, Blue Diamond!"

Blue Diamond hummed optimistically at the idea of finally ridding her dark thoughts. It was relieving to hear that the human would be willing to assist her. It certainly saved the trouble of having to force it to help her through starvation or sleep deprivation…

"Can I sit next to you, Blue Diamond?"

Blue Diamond's eyes snapped from her meditative trance to look down and blink in flabbergast at the offer. Did it believe it would get privileges just because it was dubbed her personal confidant? Did the human see itself as her equal?

Noticing that the diamond misunderstood his offer, Greg explained earnestly, "It's just whenever I feel the need to talk about what's weighing me down, I always ask a person to sit next to me to listen."

He gave a light smile at the memory of his son asking him to sit next to him and listen to his problems. "It always makes me feel better knowing that someone cares to listen to me and to give me some guidance."

Blue Diamond brought her hand to her temple to contemplate the human's offer and how sitting next to someone miraculously made them feel better. After a couple of seconds of pondering it over, the monarch reached forward and offered an open palm on the floor to the human. As gently as Greg could muster he eased his way atop the blue palm and sat down so to not topple over. The diamond carefully guided her open hand with the human to her right on the pink cushion. Greg felt like an ant against a person's hand due to how small he felt in the majesty's hand. Blue Diamond waited as Greg stepped off her palm and then she retracted her hand back to her laps. Greg dangled his legs over the ledge of the pink couch and looked up at Blue Diamond with his eyes expressing gratitude for her allowing him up here. She paid no heed and her blue eyes showed un-wavered interest at what advice he would give her.

"Alright." Greg clapped his hands together to announce the start of recovery for the colossal gem. He drooped his head to think deeply on what to say and ask. When he came to his answer he looked up at the diamond and asked, "Who is this person you miss?"

"Pink Diamond," Blue Diamond answered solemnly. Greg could have sworn he saw a ghost of a smile twitch on her elongated face. "She is- _was_ -a diamond, a monarch that was a part of the great Diamond Authority."

"The Diamond Authority is composed of I, Yellow Diamond and the Supreme Diamond, White Diamond. Together we rule over gemkind. I control the arts and architecture. Yellow Diamond controls the military. White Diamond controls all." Blue Diamond clarified to the human knowing it wouldn't have a clue what the Diamond Authority is.

Greg nodded to confirm that he understood what she was explaining to him.

"Pink Diamond was the youngest member of the authority." Blue Diamond continued. "White Diamond gave her control over science and technology, which Pink Diamond had used her position to create this zoo you stand in." She raised a hand and made a sweeping arch at the room to emphasise her point.

"Earth was to be her first colonised planet. Progress was going so well for her until…" Blue Diamond inhaled shakily and pressed her chin to her chest to hide any tears that may form in her eyes. "Until she was shattered by a renegade Rose Quartz."

Greg bit his lips in guilt and turned away. Whilst his beloved wife was usually so full of life and deep fascination, the topic of war morphed her into a depressed veteran. He'll never forget Rose's reaction when he asked her about who her ruler was. The shaky and quicken breaths, the shivering of her person and her eyes. She looked so petrified and guilty, unbearably so. She had broke down. That day marked a moment where Greg respected Rose's secrets, a day for her to move forward with him to back her up. While he was clueless about what happened between Rose and Pink Diamond, Greg felt with utmost certainty that his selfless, big-hearted wife have not wanted to kill her superior.

"It…" Greg's eyes softened in empathy as he looked up at the diamond. "It sounds like she was a lovely person."

Oh no-did he sound insensitive? Oh he didn't mean to-what else could he have said-'I didn't know she was murdered'-no that would have been too blunt!

Fortunately it appeared that the colossal majesty was not infuriated by his words. Instead a sad smile managed to grace her elongated features, a smile that brought unbearable and incompressible sorrow to Greg's heart.

"She was." Blue Diamond decreed with such certainty that she could have convinced any sceptic's views. Then her smile disappeared.

The colossal monarch harshly wiped her tears aside out of shame for her sudden sobbing. Suddenly she felt something on her knee, something that emitted warmth that no gem could mimic. When she turned to the source she noticed that it was the hand of the human. It gobsmacked her that someone would dare lay their hand upon her, let alone a being as fragile as a human. The audacity this human has, and after she spared it from the impeding destruction of Earth!

"Hey it's okay to cry." Greg spoke reassuringly and gave a light pat to ease the sullen gem. He was unaware of the pearl staring at him in horror towards his patting actions. "It's actually really healthy to cry. If you were to supress your emotions it would do more harm than good."

Piercing blue eyes that had displayed abhorrence at the physical gesture softened towards the human's gentle words. It was unbelievably patient with her, and it even advised her that it was best that she cried. Yellow always admonished and scolded at her for crying over Pink, lecturing how grieving was stripping her of power and influence over gems. She even stated that gems began to whisper of how the mighty Blue Diamond has fallen. Yet here this small organic being was stating that what she was doing was healthy. They were such conflicting opinions, but Blue somehow felt that it is… wiser to listen to the human. The human has experience after all, and it was willing to listen to her without making harsh judgement.

Feeling that the tense diamond was easing under his palm, Greg removed his hand and placed it in his laps. She now allowed the tears to flow freely against her face, and Greg sensed that she was relieved to be not supressing her emotions.

"Tell me more about her if you would, your Highness." Greg requested benevolently and gently, a smile appearing on his face to indicate that he was happy to continue listening to her recounting of Pink Diamond.

The diamond's blue eyes though dour as they appear held a spark of pleasant reminiscing. "She always brought a sense of joy around us diamonds. When she was happy we were all happy. When she wanted us to get involved we all got involved."

Blue Diamond's sad smile remained, but her eyes now turned to regard the pink room before her. There was a time when the colour pink brought serenity to her. Now it only mocked her as a painful reminder that Pink was shattered. It left her feeling hollow and fragile, and her unstable mind to rot contagiously and leave her as a sombre mess.

"Such a rapturous persona Pink Diamond had. It was… infectious, even if gems cannot be infected." She grieved quietly to herself. Somehow her voice increased its volume, but her tone remained jeremiad. "We all cared about her, as she did to us."

"Oh so she was like a sister to you!" Greg chirped with a warm smile.

Blue Diamond turned to the tiny organic before her and raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "A… sister?"

It took a fraction of a second for Greg to remember that gems don't have families. Still smiling auspiciously at the monarch he explained, "A sister is someone who you…"

His wrist was circling around as he tried to find the right words. When the words came to him he continued. "Who you have this bond with! They're someone you deeply care about, even if they may sometimes get on your nerves." Greg gave a light hearty laugh at his description.

Blue Diamond quietly contemplated Greg's explanation of this concept of a 'sister'. As she associated the term to Pink Diamond, a smile that was the warmest she had not mustered since millennium ago appeared on her face.

"Yes Pink Diamond was my… sister." Blue Diamond acknowledged propitiously with her eyes sparkling at how wonderful the word sounded in connotation to Pink.

Greg grinned up at the diamond. The majesty was open with him and she was even smiling! It looked like he was off to a fantastic start-much better than he had anticipated! Making people feel better always brought a warm bubbly feeling in him.

"Great! It's wonderful that you have fond memories of her!" Greg remarked optimistically.

He crossed his arms to signify the major point he was going to make and what Blue Diamond should take from him. His tone became genteel, but it still contained sincerity to it. "Whenever you think about her, always try to recall the good times with her."

"I will keep your advice in mind." Blue Diamond acknowledged solemnly, her earnest smile shifting back to a formal frown. "But…" She turned away and drooped her head. "…Thinking about those wondrous times only makes me feel more saddened about Pink Diamond."

"It can be hard to think about the good times you had with someone who is no longer with you," Greg agreed with a frown, his eyebrows softened to express him understanding her point. "But the more you think about those memories, the more you'll start to feel less sad."

"I have been thinking about her longer than your entire lifespan..." Blue Diamond uttered knowingly and despondently. It was clear from her slouched pose that she thought that the human's advice was meaningless to her.

"Well…" Greg paused, now processing Blue Diamond's words over. She made a fair point… He pressed a hand to his temple and rubbed in musing. Then he stopped and pointed out keenly, "You looked better when you were talking about her to me!"

He then stood up to his feet and placed his hands on his hips, his face expressing determination up at the colossal being. The ruler turned to him in curiosity and wonder. "So here's what you may try to do!"

"Think of three moments about your sister that made you laugh or smile. You may even recite the joke of your sister aloud!" Greg recommended with a grin. "You can even try to make others laugh at those chosen three memories!"

"But you gotta try to sound cheerful when telling those memories." He stressed his point. He gave the diamond a reassuring look. "You may express them at first with sadness, but the more you do it the happier you'll hopefully become!"

Blue Diamond mulled over the human's advice with great consideration. Its suggestions were ones she has never considered before in her lifetime. Whether this advice would work or not was something she was going to have to see for herself. If an organic being could overcome grief then surely she, a diamond, could do the same.

So she thought for a few seconds some moments with Pink that stood out to her as silly. Oh there were plenty of times when Pink could be… rather comedic. There was that time when Pink mocked Yellow's hair for resembling a flying creature's beak, which spread across Homeworld to the dismay of Yellow. Pink had tried to hide under her cloak to no avail. Soon other memories surfaced up, and then she began to narrow her search to three.

She straightened herself from her slouched position and stared down at the human with knowingness in her eyes. "I have my three memories."

"Perfect! Now it would probably be best to think of a few people you could tell these memories to." Greg encouraged. He then pointed a thumb to himself and grinned wholeheartedly. "As your confidant I will gladly listen to your stories!"

Blue Diamond nodded in respect and gratitude towards Greg. She then turned her eyes away from him and called out, "Pearl."

Greg's attention snapped to the svelte figure below her superior's feet. He had totally forgotten that the pearl was with them. The ballerina-like figure gave the diamond-salute and bowed.

"You will listen to my recounting of Pink Diamond's memories." Blue Diamond commanded.

"Uh…" Blue Diamond turned to the small human to see that he was startled by her orders. "You can't force someone to listen to your stories."

The diamond raised an eyebrow in challenge towards Greg's claim. Pearl, under her bangs, blinked in incomprehensible flabbergast towards someone questioning a diamond. "I have authority over all gems, and my pearl is no exception."

Greg bit his lips in fright towards the cold and authoritative words of Blue Diamond.

"That might be the case, but it would make you feel better to speak to someone…" Greg trailed off, knowing full well that it did not matter to the ruler if someone wanted to listen to her willingly or not. "Who'll enjoy your stories!"

"My pearl must enjoy them." Blue Diamond spoke, her tone indicating that there wasn't the slightest room for debate.

"Ok…" Greg gulped and chuckled nervously. He quickly glanced over towards the pearl, his eyes apologetic. "So you have I and your pearl. Maybe you could go and speak with those amethysts and…uh, jaspers!"

"I have no time for them. The agate keeps them in line." Blue Diamond explained curtly and offhandedly.

"I'm sure you have enough time to tell three stories to them!" Greg countered kindly. "You don't have to tell it to all of them-just maybe any guard you come across!"

Blue Diamond pondered Greg's words carefully, which brought relief to Greg knowing that the diamond was not dismissing him on some of his advice.

"I suppose I may find time for one guard." Blue Diamond accepted, although her tone indicated uncertainty as to whether she will speak to an amethyst or jasper.

"Then you're all set!" Greg congratulated enthusiastically (too enthusiastically-it scared the pearl) and added, "Try to keep telling these stories as often as you can and then tell me how you feel."

Blue Diamond acknowledged his advice with utmost intent and determination to go by them. A grumble then echoed through the area, causing the diamond and the pearl to stare at the source causing the grumbling. Greg blinked questioningly at them, only to then realize that his stomach was urging him to eat. He laughed nervously and clutched his stomach.

"Looks like I gotta refuel myself with some good ol' food." Greg uttered and gave another nervy laugh when his stomach rumbled again.

"Oh yes-you organics need to eat." Blue Diamond conceded, sounding as if she had forgotten for a moment that, that was the case.

She then lowered her hand and opened her palm up towards Greg. He then carefully climbed atop her palm and clutched a finger as she lowered her hand to the floor. Greg then climbed off and said 'thank you, your Highness' and gave a bow of gratitude.

"Try the best you can, your Highness. Healing takes time." Greg advised solemnly and hearteningly up at the ruler who once again fully towered over him.

"I hope that that's the case…" She uttered sombrely in reflection of the thousands of years of grieving.

She then turned to pearl. "Pearl, escort Greg to where the aquamarines are stationed. Aquamarine Facet-5F9L Cut-3XJ will handle its needs there." Blue Diamond ordered.

The pearl acknowledged her superior's orders and ushered Greg to follow her. As Greg followed on after the slim gem, he looked over his shoulder to see a content and hopeful Blue Diamond casting a ghost of a smile to herself.


	4. Chapter 4: Acquainting Other Gems

The Unlikely Confidant

 **A/N: This is a side note, but with Stevenbomb 6 (SPOILERS) the aquamarines in this story are a different type of aquamarine from the Cannon!Verse ones.**

Chapter 4: Acquainting Other Gems

A feeling of awkwardness followed Greg like a stench that would not go away as he walked alongside the blue pearl. He felt this immense feeling of guilt and worry for the servant gem, for he had accidently forcefully placed her in a position in which she could not avoid: listen to Blue Diamond's personal stories. Whilst that did not sound dangerous in the slightest, Greg was concerned about how the pearl would respond to Blue Diamond's reminiscing about Pink Diamond. Would the monarch lash out at her if she made the 'wrong' response or comment? Would she even… shatter the poor gem?

Greg gulped in dread at the thought of the pearl's future. He glanced over at the ballerina dressed gem who sauntered quietly and with a sense of duty to accomplish.

"Hey…" Greg uttered, causing the blue pearl to glance over at him. Greg could not distinguish what the svelte gem was expressing behind her bangs: irritation, curiosity, or fear?

"I'm sorry for placing you in a hard position." Greg apologised sincerely.

A barely audible gasp escaped the petite pearl's lips at Greg's words. Never in her entire existence has anyone ever apologised to her. Hearing someone say 'I'm sorry' swelled up an intense feeling of rapturous joy that the blue gem had to look away and stare at the ground so to not expose her blush of flattery.

"…Uh… you have no reason to apologise…" She quietly muttered as she stared at her twiddling thumbs in deep embarrassment. "It is my duty to serve my diamond."

"That doesn't change the fact that I put you in a pretty tough position," Greg insisted kindly, his brown eyes softening in concern. "You could get hurt for not understanding her."

Apologising to her was one thing, but for someone to feel concern for her, a pearl, was beyond physical comprehension. The pearl glanced up at the human and saw that it was truly worried about her. She could not understand why it would show any concern for a petty gem as her, but it was… pleasant having someone who showed care.

"I know my diamond well…" The svelte gem remarked, although her tone sounded weak and uncertain. "You need not to worry of me."

But Greg could not stop worrying for the servant. Suddenly an idea hit him, which caused him to smile prosperously towards the blue gem.

"How 'bout I teach you some responses towards what your diamond will say? That way you won't accidently offend her!" Greg suggested kindly with his eyes gleaming hopefully towards the pearl.

That suggestion made the pearl turn her head quickly towards Greg so that her bangs flung off her face to have revealed a glimpse of her stunned blue eyes.

"…D…Do not worry yourself with a pearl…" The blue pearl rebutted meekly towards Greg.

"Nah I insist!" Greg grinned wholeheartedly. "I can tell you some responses now as we walk!"

The blue pearl had no idea how to process the situation she was in. This organic being, whom she had just acquainted with, was willing and caring enough to help her. Was it the nature of humans to show compassion to one another? If it was not, then why was this one so concerned for her? Even if it may not understand the hierarchy of gems, what promoted it to care for her? These were questions that she should not be thinking! She's a pearl, and pearls are not made to think or feel!

But… it really was an unbelievably pleasant feeling, knowing that someone-though organic-showed care and concern for a trivial pearl…

"Ok!" Greg acknowledged, taking that the pearl's silence and her attention to him meant that he could teach her. "When your diamond tells you something personal about her experience with Pink Diamond, these are some responses you can say to her…"

* * *

Greg listed some responses to the pearl and explained when she should say those comments to her superior. He also explained why they would ease the diamond and potentially assist the monarch in her goal to overcome her grief. The servant listened intently to Greg's words, and he had a gut feeling that she was listening not because she was obliged to assist Blue Diamond's confidant. She didn't question his explanations, which made him uncertain as to whether she felt unworthy to speak to him or if she understood him.

It was such a surreal experience for Greg speaking to a pearl that wasn't Pearl. This one showed timidness; only spoke when requested to, and she tried to remain as stolid as physically possible. She really was a servant, a being that was seen as nothing but some item used to show the owner's position of power. Trying to picture Pearl being like this blue one made Greg's eyes soften and his heart thud lightly in pity and remorse. Hopefully he may be able to convince Blue Diamond through his lessons to… be more open to the idea of pearls being beings and not accessories.

Suddenly from Greg's right somebody bumped into the blue pearl. The pearl yelped as she fell back, and the one who bumped into her grunted in surprise. Greg turned and noticed that the gem that bumped into the svelte gem was one of those amethyst guards. She was a maroon colour amethyst with a chipped tooth he noted as she shrieked and flinched in panic and alarm towards the fallen pearl.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The maroon amethyst apologised, her tone implying that she genuinely had not meant to bump into the pearl.

Then she crouched and took a hand of the slim blue gem and gently assisted her to her feet. The pearl could only gawk in utter flabbergast as a gem of higher class helped her up to her feet.

"I-I wasn't paying attention so I didn't see you and then I bumped into you and-"

"Whoa take it easy there!" Greg interrupted with a light chuckle at the panicky guard. "Everyone accidently bumps into someone!"

The chipped guard turned to Greg, and the man noticed that her rattled features softened at his words and brought her to ease. She then looked back to the blue pearl to hear from the gem if she forgave the ignorant amethyst. The servant gasped at the attention she was receiving.

"O-oh I, uh, y-yes I forgive…you…" The thin gem uttered shyly. It was weird for a pearl to grant someone forgiveness-it was simply unheard of!

An amethyst popped from the doorframe with a look of sheer terror on her face. "Holly Blue, forgive my fellow amethyst for-" Her state of trepidation immediately dropped when she noticed Greg.

A wide grin of rapturous excitement appeared on the amethyst's face. She then turned her head over her shoulder and called out ecstatically, "Hey it's the free human!"

Suddenly a whole group of quartzes came at the door to stare in deep fascination towards Greg as if he was some sort of divine being that was gracing their presence. Greg flinched at the amount of attention he was receiving from everyone. Their eyes flickered with jubilant wonder, as if they were expecting the man to perform some wondrous tricks for them.

An amethyst, the one that had a curl much like Rose's, came forward with her clenched fists close to her chest in excitement. She grinned down at Greg, who shrunk under the height of the muscular gem.

"What do you think of the station?" She asked in a zip-fast tone that exposed her vehement fascination in Greg.

Another amethyst that had pinkish hair and darker skin came up to Greg with equal excitement as her comrade. "What do you think of us gems?"

Then another amethyst rushed forward. "What's it like eating?"

Greg felt his back about to give up due to how far he bent himself backwards from the close proximity of the muscular gems. I guess no one could really resist the Universe charm.

Greg raised his arms and gave light pushing motions to show the gems to give him space. "W-whoa just back up you guys!"

The purple coloured gems listened to Greg's request and backed away to give the man some breathing space. Greg sighed in relief as he straightened his back, and then he looked at the inquisitive gems before him. Before he could open his mouth to request them to ask him one at a time someone grabbed his left arm and tugged at him to enter the room that the quartzes came from. Looking down Greg noted that it was the small red gem he saw before-a carnelian as he recalled-dragging him into the room with the widest grin physically possible on her face.

Greg found himself within the familiar room in which the quartzes occupied when they were not given anything to do. A couple of jaspers within their designated 'holes' looked down from above at Greg, but the man did not feel daunted by them as they were all smiling down at him with equal excitement to their amethyst counterparts. Behind him the blue pearl awkwardly tagged along, her mouth gaping and closing like a goldfish as she tried to speak and remind the human that they had to be at the laboratory. A couple of amethysts and jaspers looked down at her with curiosity and wonder, for they have rarely paid heed to a pearl. Not use to this sort of attention she looked down at the floor and twiddled her thumbs when she came to a halt behind Greg.

Everyone's attentions was directed towards the human that stood in the centre of the room. The carnelian still clung to his hand with her eyes gleaming like stars up at him, which brought a pleasant smile to Greg's face. All these quartzes seemed so pleasant and carefree, much like a certain amethyst he knew!

"So…" Greg raised his hands to his side and pivoted to gesture to all the quartzes before him. This scene before him reminded him of his dreams of people flocking to him to ask about the life of the great musician Mr. Universe. "What'd you all like to know about me?"

"What's there we _don't_ want to know about you, free human?"

Greg looked on over to notice a jasper, but this one was unlike the rest of her bunch. She was skinny, but she held an air of confidence and pride in regards to her appearance.

Her arms were crossed and her eyebrows were raised in amusement towards him. "We've never had a human wander around the station before, let alone we never interact with any humans in the zoo, so naturally we'd like to get to know you."

"None of the aquamarines tell us anything about the humans!" The carnelian stated dourly, drawing Greg's attention down to her. She let go of his hand to cross her arms, and she huffed in frustration. "They think we're too stupid to understand their description of humans!"

"And they make fun of us." An amethyst with sharp teeth (the sight made Greg flinch at how they resembled shark teeth) added sombrely with her posture slouched in dismay.

"I'd trade Holly insulting us with aquamarines insulting us any time." The amethyst with the rose curl said with a humorous grin on her face.

That remark garnished a few chortles from the crowd of quartzes that rumbled across the entire room. During the chortling a jasper came up to the pearl, startling the gem that was tiny compared to the butch orange gem.

"Oh do you get your own pearl, free human?" The jasper inquired as she lowered herself with her hands on her hips to investigate the pearl as if she were some exotic animal. The pearl quivered in terror from the scrutinizing jasper. "Now that's pretty neat!"

The chipped-toothed amethyst from before gave a light shove towards her jasper comrade. "Hey leave her alone, 8xK! Can't you see she doesn't like the attention you're giving her?"

"Gee didn't mean to crack your gem there, 8xT!" The jasper huffed and backed off to rub her sore chest that was received from the shove.

Noticing the tension from the two gems, Greg quickly ran between them and laughed nervously, "No she's not my pearl, 8xK!"

Hearing her name made the gem's dour mood morph into one displaying rapturous joy. It was clear to Greg that these quartzes were not used to being addressed by their 'names', meaning that they were looked down as the 'stupid grunts'.

Greg turned back towards the crowd to shoot his charming smile towards them all. "Allow me to introduce myself!" He then pointed a thumb to himself and his grin widened. "I'm Greg Universe!"

A series of awe-filled noises of 'wow' and 'whoas' echoed across the room from the quartzes. Eyes sparkled towards the human and their mouths were open agape in uncontained reverence.

"Are you really important on Earth?" The sharp-toothed amethyst inquired excitedly like a cheerful child.

"Well to some people I am!" Greg laughed and rubbed the back of his head. He never thought that receiving such attention would make him feel so meek and timid!

"With a title like 'Universe' in your designated name it sounds like you're a higher-up amongst humans." The skinny jasper commented with her posture straightened to signify her interest about the human.

"Oh, uh, no, no the 'Universe' thing is my last name!" Greg clarified, only to receive blank stares from the quartzes. "I choose to be called Greg Universe! It's got nothing to do with position or complicated hierarchy stuff that you gems have."

That response received confused and baffled murmurs to circulate across the gems. They were all flabbergasted and astonished by the idea that one could choose to be called by whatever they wanted. Not only that but the human stated that there was no social hierarchy like theirs! Then how did the humans go about in their daily lives? How do they work together to continue the survival of their race? How could one be born without an identity to only create their own?

It was the skinny jasper that broke the shock-stricken silence by questioning carefully, "So how does your species live without purpose?"

Greg gave an off-handed shrug. "We do whatever we want! We focus on surviving of course, but in the meantime we can also choose to do whatever we want!"

"You mean…" Greg looked down at the Carnelian. She pointed to herself and asked with wonder, "…like I could choose to not be a guard if I wanted to?"

"That's right!" Greg gave a nod and an auspicious grin towards the red gem's rapturous reaction of jumping up and down in uncontained glee.

"Wow humans sound awesome!" The amethyst with the curl remarked jubilantly, which received a few nods and murmurs of agreements from her fellow gems.

Carnelian turned to face the quartzes with her arms outspread to emphasise that she had a magnificent idea to share. "Hey maybe we should all name ourselves!"

The quartzes seemed extremely keen to the Carnelian's proposal that some were grinning towards one another and stamping their feet in eagerness. Greg was tremendously pleased that the quartzes were so willing to try to do something outside of their… designated birth upbringing.

The pearl, on the other hand, was perturbed by the human's stories and the quartzes doing the unthinkable: abandoning their designated number. A gem's designated number was what identified them across a sea of their gem kind. The designated number told all what a gem's position was and how 'healthy' they were regarding how they were brought up. To go against their designated number was… it should be impossible…

"But what would I call myself? Skinnys?" The skinny jasper joked with a grin adorning her face.

"Oh maybe you could give us names, Greg!" The sharp-toothed amethyst suggested, and the others approved of the idea.

Greg looked around to count how many quartzes there were. Oh boy-there was too many for him to name each of them. "I won't have the time to name you all, but I can give you some ideas on some good names!"

That idea seemed to satisfy the quartzes. All of them seemed to close in on Greg like a pack of wolves eager to devour their prey. They were all trying to gain the human's attention so that he could name them first before having to leave. Greg pressed a hand to his temple and hummed contemplatively as he pondered a few names for the quartzes that were in his line of sight. The one with the sharp teeth, understandably, caught his attention first with that wide grin of hers.

With a smile on his face he pointed to her. "You could be Sharky or Jaws because of those sharp teeth of yours!"

The sharp-toothed amethyst had her eyes glowing at the compliment of her teeth that she touched her teeth to feel their sharpness. She chortled goofily at how sharp they were. "I like the sound of Sharky! Kinda sounds like sharp-y!"

Incredibly joyful that the gem enjoyed her name, Greg then turned to the one with the rose curl. "You could be Curls because of that curl of yours!"

The amethyst massaged her fingers through the curl and gave a smile of acknowledgement. "Curls sounds cool!"

Greg continued to name as much gems as he could. The skinny Jasper, surprisingly, seemed to have grown fond of referring herself to 'Skinnys' for as she had put, 'why should all quartzes be big? Being skinny has its values'. Carnelian seemed keened on just being called by her gem type as she is 'the one and only carnelian of the quartzes!'. Throughout the naming, the blue pearl stood completely dumbstruck at what was occurring. Her shock was interrupted when she felt a gigantic yet gentle hand on her shoulder. She glanced up to see that it was the maroon amethyst that she had bumped into before, who was looking down at her with a pleasant smile. No gem has ever smiled at a pearl before, even when a pearl executed their tasks perfectly for their masters and crowds.

"Maybe you'd like to be named too!" The chipped-tooth amethyst proposed kindly.

That threw off the svelte servant gem as if a fusion had swatted her aside. Before she could open her mouth to oppose, the maroon amethyst called out and waved to the human to check her. Unfortunately for the timid gem the human turned to her and came up to her and the amethyst.

"Since you're naming us, why don't you name the pearl?" The chipped-toothed gem recommended, her hand still on the blue gem's shoulder.

"Absolutely!" Greg approved with a favourable and welcoming grin.

The quartzes seemed gobsmacked but not against the idea of naming the servant gem. They were not used to the idea of regarding the pearl as an individual, which again was seen across the whole gem hierarchy. Perhaps Greg could create small influences amongst the soldier class gems and then have it spread like wildfire. Besides the pearl deserved recognition too!

"Well I got plenty of name opportunities for you!" Greg stated enthusiastically, which made the shy gem all the more nervous. Using his fingers, Greg counted, "There's Sky, Ellie-because you're elegant-Lulu because, I don't know I like the name, and-"

"I'll just…" Pearl abruptly interrupted Greg's counting, which caused the quartzes to blink in surprise that the blue gem spoke. She looked down at the ground, ashamed for her lack of manners. "…be referred to as pearl…"

Greg gave the pearl a sympathetic look, and he opened his mouth to insist but the slim gem's body language indicated that she wanted to drop the subject. To shatter the awkward silence that came across the group Greg turned to the maroon amethyst to name her.

The maroon gem grinned knowingly to Greg, indicating to the human that the amethyst has already named herself. "Everyone calls me Chip for my tooth!" She pointed out to her missing tooth with pride. "I lost it when Holly punched me in the face!"

Greg grew pallor at the image of that brute blue gem smashing a tooth out of this buff amethyst. Thinking about the agate made Greg realize that he had to go and meet up with that aquamarine before these gems get into deep trouble.

Suddenly a gem's head popped from the corner of the entrance, causing Greg to yelp in fear and babble about how he happened across this room and that the quartzes were not at fault. When he did not hear the shouting demands and chagrin comments from Holly, Greg calmed himself so he could see who the gem was. Much to his great relief and humiliation it was the aquamarine he was designated with.

The cyan gem blinked questioningly towards the human, and then her marine green eyes scanned the odd scene before her. "Well it would seem that I have stumbled upon an extraordinary gathering of gems and an organic!" She remarked drolly with a sly smile gracing her features.

"Oh, a-aquamarine!" Greg straightened himself up and coughed to hide his blush of embarrassment from his reaction towards her. "I thought you were-"

"Holly Blue Agate? Sorry to disappoint you," the cyan gem stated sardonically with a snort. Her attention shifted to the group of quartzes. "So why are you hanging out with the quartzes?"

"Hey! For your information we have names!" Carnelian boasted defensively with her arms crossed to emphasise her point.

"Names, huh?" Aquamarine blinked inquisitively. "I think you mean your designated number, Facet-7XNT Cut-9xA."

"No we got names, like that's Sharky, Curls and Chip!" Carnelian corrected and pointed out to the named gems. "Greg taught us about identity and how he's nothing special!"

Greg gave a light smile and chuckled in flattery, although he did feel slightly hurt by the comment of him not being special.

Blue Pearl felt trepidation claw at her as the quartzes exposed how the human named them and taught them about humans' lifestyles. What if this aquamarine reported to Blue Diamond about these taboo topics that the human was speaking with the quartz soldiers? Her superior would shatter her for her insubordination! As a pearl she should have not gotten herself so side-tracked and distracted! She should have escorted the human like she was ordered to do!

"Oh? How fascinating," aquamarine uttered with genuine wonder etched in her tone. She turned over to Greg and gave a playful grin. "So what name would suit me, 'Greg'?"

Greg gave a shrug. "Cyan? Marina?"

"Hmmm…" the cyan gem hummed in contemplation and tapped her temple in thought. "I quite like the sound of 'Marina'. But only call me that when there are no other gems in present, okay?"

Greg couldn't help but grin like a thrilled child awaiting their gifts for Christmas. It was incredibly relieving and fantastic that he was teaching these gems some important and wonderful values that mankind has to offer. Maybe he will be able to convince Blue Diamond that there was more to these gems than their designated positions-that life is more than just being born for a task.

"Anyhow you best to come with me now before Bitter H comes by to scold at you and the rest of you gems." Marina spoke as solemnly as she could, though she could not help but snicker at the name 'Bitter H'.

"The blame befalls me, aquamarine," the blue pearl admitted and gave a bow of shame. "I should have escorted the human to you without having distracted myself-"

"Whoa take it easy pearl or that stress is going to make you look unattractive in the eyes of the Blue D," Marina interrupted and waved her hand dismissively towards the servant gem's humbleness. "I'll be taking the human, pearl; you're dismissed.

The blue pearl seemed reluctant to allow the issue to pass but she remained respectfully silent and obeyed the aquamarine's orders. The cyan gem then turned to Greg and ushered him to come with her. As Greg approached the bun haired gem the quartzes waved to him with sincere smiles etched on their faces as they said goodbye to him. Greg waved back to them and bid farewell by calling out their names as he exited the room and followed the cyan gem down to the laboratory.

"Be glad that I and the rest of the lab gems are silky aquamarines and not standard aquamarines. They have these fancy powers that allow them to life objects with their minds." Marina explained as she led Greg to the lab. "All those quartzes would have been flung against a wall and be poofed by one standard aquamarine!"

"Well that's a huge relief!" Greg chuckled nervously. His face crinkled in trepidation. "Uh you won't report to Holly Blue or Blue Diamond about I hanging out with-"

"No need to worry-you didn't tell the Blue D that I call her that so I won't tell anyone that you hung out with a group of quartzes and a pearl." Marina assured with a sly smirk etched on her face.

When they reached the laboratory she showed Greg to one of the giant tubes built into a wall that he noticed earlier. One of the tubes was open, and judging by the inside and the shape it was meant for him to enter. He turned to the cyan gem with his brows furrowed in uneasiness.

"These tubes used to be where humans would sleep," Marina explained by banging her fist against the open tube door. "Since you're not a part of the zoo this is the only place where you'll be sleeping."

Strangely enough though he did not feel tired initially, the amount of events that happened to him and the sudden realization of it made Greg now feel exhausted. He yawned lightly and entered the tube where he then tried to adjust his posture so he would be comfortable. No matter what pose he tried he was not even in the slightest comfortable, but he did not complain.

"What am I going to eat?" He called out inquisitively to his personal scientist gem.

"I'll arrange the appropriate food that'll contain all the minerals an organic like yourself needs in due time!" Marina replied loudly for the human to hear. "You just recover your energy and lead the rest to me!"

Before Greg could even open his mouth to ask more questions regarding matters like hygiene and when he should be expected to wake up, the aquamarine shut the tube and he was left in the dark. Sighing both in content for being given privacy and from all that has happened today, he stared up at the ceiling.

Once again his thoughts traced their steps back to his little man Steven. Greg wondered what Steven was doing now with the Gems. Were they planning to build a spaceship to come and rescue him? Were they debating about whether Steven should come with the Crystal Gems on this dangerous mission? Did they even have the slightest idea of where Greg was? Will he be stuck on this zoo station forever? Greg's one and only hope was that Stew-ball would be safe and that the Crystal Gems will take care of him.

The more he thought about everything the more he became tired until finally he went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprising Results

The Unlikely Confidant

 **A/N: I cannot believe that I have 100 Favourites and 100+ Followers. I know that sounds cliché but I honestly never thought this fanfic would receive such attention. Thank you to all that have favourite, followed and to those who just viewed this story!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Surprising Results

Normally Blue Diamond would not bother to spend much time walking amongst the pink corridors that brought her an everlasting jeremiad feeling across her. Most of the times when she visited the zoo she stayed in what was once Pink's private quarters to see to the bubbled rose quartzes. Her pearl was not with her, as her pearl was escorting the human to the aquamarines.

The idea to attempt to socialise with a quartz guard about her personal relationship with Pink was beyond comprehension.

The blue matriarch sighed deeply as she wandered down a corridor. How did she come to this stage of complying with an organic being's advice to seek out a quartz to talk to? She was once such a logical figure with a mind that could easily pinpoint the best solution to a problem. Now… she was a wreck that could only seek help from a human. She really could not think of any other alternative that could help her overcome her grief. Such pessimistic thoughts made her dour mood intensify to the point that anyone that would be near her would feel her sombreness.

Her bright blue eyes caught the sight of two amethysts posted the door to the hangar bay, chatting amongst each other and chortling about something. She growled lightly in a mixture of irritation towards them not taking their jobs seriously, and out of jealousy because of how gleeful they were. She and Pink used to socialise like that: laughing, smirking at one another, oh how pleasant their time was together.

She was stalling herself. She, a diamond, was finding it impossible to approach those amethysts because of her superiority complex. There never was a reason for her to engage in a conversation with simple-minded gems before. Now though… well the human advised her to do so. The human was all she had to listen to. It wants to help her get better so why should she not listen to it? What could it hope to gain by making her more miserable?

With that thought in mind the great regal figure approached the nattering amethysts. They continued to chat, completely oblivious to their matriarch that stood behind them. Blue Diamond waited for a few more seconds to see if they would notice her, but they continued to be totally ignorant of her. As loud as she could she cleared her throat.

Sharky laughed at the sound of a gem clearing their throat. "Geez was that good ol' Skinnys trying to sound all tough and buff like us?"

Curls snorted humorously and slapped her knee at her friend's comment. "Oh stars Skinnys keep up that growling and you'll frighten a peridot!"

"Are you saying that I am of little worth, amethyst…?" A low and menacing voice spoke softly from behind the amethysts.

An intense feeling of dread gripped at the two amethysts' gemstones. They quickly turned and saw Blue Diamond glaring down at them with her icy blue eyes. Immediately the two amethysts gave the diamond salute towards their superior.

"F-F-Forgive us, my Diamond! W-we mistook you f-for someone else!" The two purple coloured gems quickly apologised, feeling like meek creatures compared to their diamond.

"Clearly," Blue Diamond curtly remarked, her eyebrow raised to emphasise her deadpan expression. "I have been standing here longer than you may realize…"

Both the amethysts yelped and shot nervous glances at each other. They then went down on their knees to plead for forgiveness. "Please do not shatter us, my Diamond! We will never repeat our mistakes ever again!"

This was the perfect moment for the great and knowledgeable Blue Diamond to do a double take on the human's advice. Clearly the human has not spent enough time with amethysts considering it has only _just arrived at the zoo_. Perhaps the human has miscalculated? She could not blame the organic for a miscalculation, as it was only starting to learn the customs of gemkind.

But she could not turn back. She has already gathered the purple gems' attentions. It would seem like she would have to continue with the human's advice.

"You best to never repeat such mistakes again," Blue Diamond addressed, and the two guards stood up back on their feet.

"What is it you desire from us, my Diamond?" Curls asked, her voice louder than she would have wanted due to her anxieties.

With everything now back on course, Blue Diamond eased her icy glare under her hood at the incompetent guards. "I need you two to listen to my experiences I had with Pink Diamond."

Both guards blinked in puzzlement regarding the unusual order, but they quickly hid their bewildered expressions with the most solemn and devote expressions they could muster.

"Oh that doesn't sound so hard!" Sharky commented cheerfully, only for her glee to be cut short by being elbowed by Curls. Sharky cleared her throat and reverted to her serious stand. "I mean we will be honoured to hear your stories of Pink Diamond."

Blue Diamond hummed in a mixture of aggravation towards these amethysts' lack of composure, and in satisfaction regarding that they'll listen to her. She fingered the hem of her hood, for she tried to make sure it casted over her eyes so that the amethysts would not see their leader cry. With her hood hiding her eyes she then began her first story of Pink.

"My very first memory of Pink Diamond was when I first spend time with her," Blue Diamond started, her voice steady. "She was so full of energy that she was practically jumping around wherever I took her."

"In fact she was so excited that she accidently knocked one of the smaller scale statues of the Supreme Diamond." Blue Diamond continued, just remembering that, that incident had occurred.

Curls snorted and chuckled humorously to the point that her curly hair bounced against her back. Sharky tried with all her might to keep herself from smirking but all could see her toothy grin. Blue Diamond was startled by their reactions, and it was not due to anything related to rage or being offended. She was, dare say, pleasantly surprised by how open they were. Most of her subjects would simply acknowledge her comments with 'my word, my Diamond' and 'how truly wonderful, just like yourself my Diamond'. But these two amethysts could not contain themselves, which was showing their true colours and not the illusions that other subjects would masquerade to 'please' their diamond.

Curls recovered from her chuckles and rubbed her nose. "Wow I never thought a diamond could be such a klutz!" She said without realizing how blunt she came across.

Sharky gave an audible gulp at her friend's words. Curls then realized what she said and immediately covered her mouth in terror. They both eyed their diamond with unfathomable petrified trepidation, expecting to be poofed on the spot by her.

But the diamond did nothing. Actually that statement was not entirely true. She was chuckling. It was such a soft and light chuckle that many would have not heard it. It was like a whisper in the wind. It certainly startled the two amethysts, in which both glanced at each other as if to ask one another if they heard their usual sombre superior chuckle.

"Yes, Pink Diamond was… not exactly aware of her height and strength," Blue Diamond mentioned fondly, a ghost of a smile appearing underneath her hood.

"She was one to compliment everything she saw," the gem matriarch continued, her tone now beginning to sound happier as she spoke. "The very first thing she said to me was how elegant my cloak looks."

"She became so fascinated by my cloak the first time we met that she practically begged me if she could wear it throughout the day." Blue Diamond recalled, a light smile gracing her features.

"Well it does look really soft!" Sharky said with a light nervous chuckle, hoping that she did not offend her superior.

"Did you allow her to wear it, my Diamond?" Curls asked quickly to save her friend from any potential punishment.

The sovereign gem gave an affirmative hum to Curls' question. "I promised her I would allow her to wear it after I showed her around, and I did as I promised."

"How did she look?" Sharky inquired, genuinely curious about what the diamond had to say about Pink Diamond.

"Ridiculous, considering my cloak was too large for her," Blue Diamond chuckled faintly.

The two amethysts heard their superior's chuckles and shot goofy grins at her comment. It was so fascinating to learn that their diamond creator didn't appear so intimidating as they had imagined! None of the quartzes present on the zoo knew of their original diamond, Pink Diamond. The other gems on board the zoo belonged to the blue court, and only Holly met and spoke with Pink Diamond once or twice in her existence. So it was incredibly interesting to hear from a diamond who has known Pink Diamond for many years stories of her!

"Speaking of Pink Diamond being ridiculous, there was that time when she embarrassed Yellow Diamond," Blue Diamond remembered with a smile that now was exposed to the amethysts to see.

"She told Yellow Diamond that her hair looked like a beak of an animal…" To show the clueless quartzes what a beak was, Blue Diamond extended a hand that formed a beak and told the amethysts that a beak looked something like this. Their eyes lit up in vehement awe that creatures had such strange mouths.

"And she said it in a rather loud tone for all to hear in Yellow Diamond's court, much to the chagrin of Yellow Diamond," Blue Diamond explained and gave a chortle, her eyes sparkling from which the amethysts could see under the hood. "As a result Yellow Diamond chased after Pink Diamond until Pink stumbled into me and tried to hide under the hem of my cloak."

That last comment exploded a barrel of laughter from Sharky and Curls, who were clutching their stomachs to ease their intense laughs bursting forth from their stomachs. As they continued to be hysterical Blue Diamond began to chuckle, and then those chuckles turned to chortles, and finally those chortles transformed into laughs. It has been millenniums since the blue matriarch had laughed. To be hearing her melodic and gentle laughs after so long brought a sense of relief and joyful release.

"Oh I wish I could have seen that!" Sharky barked out through her laughs.

"Yeah but then we'd probably get shattered by one angry diamond!" Curls added through her dying chortles.

"You would have not been shattered, as too many gems witnessed the whole event," Blue Diamond informed, back to her solemn state. "But you would have been most likely scolded at."

 _We're used to being scolded at_. Both amethysts thought simultaneously, with their minds reflecting to the terrifying image of Holly shouting at them.

Blue Diamond then stared up at the pink ceiling, her eyes sparkling in reminiscence and wonder. There was a small smile the crept up along her elongated face, a sad smile that reflected how she pondered about her wonderful times with Pink.

"I will never forget the first time Pink took me to Earth," Blue Diamond spoke wistfully, her attention still directed to the ceiling. "She showed me all the different landscapes of that planet, and she explained her deep fascination of it and its inhabitants."

Curls and Sharky glanced at each other, unsure whether their superior was feeling melancholy and how they should speak to her. Their monarch lowered her head and was now staring down at them with her forlorn blue eyes.

"I didn't see why she was so invested with that planet…" The regal gem paused, and then she lowered her head to stare at the ground. "But now… now I see why she found Earth a beautiful planet."

Now the two quartzes were panicking. What should they say or do to make their ruler feel better? They knew nothing about the Earth! If they said something wrong they could be poofed or shattered! What to do, what to do, _what to do?_

"At least you know now, and she'd be happy that you now share her interest!" Curls stated.

Sharky slapped her forehead at how stupid her friend's comment sounded. Well she was _certainly_ going to be shattered for such a thoughtless and blunt comment!

Blue Diamond thought she could never be as surprised as the concept of a human relating to her grief, but these amethysts just added a new layer of shock to her. These gems that she had found irritating and humiliating to gemkind just a few moments ago have now expressed wisdom and genuine comments to her. Perhaps it had to do with their low rank, or because they spend their lives on the zoo but astonishingly it was… helping her.

"Yes, you are right," Blue Diamond acknowledged, her tone indicating that she was surprised by such a wise comment from a usually gormless soldier. "I thank you for your words of wisdom."

Curls gave some flattered giggles and she rubbed the back of her great mane of hair to hide her embarrassment. Sharky was too flabbergasted to even say anything. A diamond complimenting an amethyst? Wow maybe these diamonds were not like the menacing, stoic and strict rulers that Holly had made them out to be!

Well the monarch has told her three stories. In all honesty she never thought she would even be stable enough to tell one. But she has told them, and it wasn't as hard as she anticipated. These two amethysts certainly made telling these stories easier, as they were invested and fascinated by her stories. Perhaps the other amethysts and the jaspers were much like these two. Maybe she could speak to the others too. The human had informed her that it would be wise for her to speak to as many gems as possible. That settles it-when she locates other quartzes she will repeat her stories to them. Afterwards… well she'll need to hear what the human has to say.

"I shall leave you two to attend to your usual duties." Blue Diamond straightened herself up and ran her fingers through her loop-hair as she wondered whether to leave to Pink's chamber to meet up with her pearl or to speak with other quartzes.

She decided on the first option, but before she would head back to the chamber she ordered, "When you see Holly Blue Agate inform her that quartz soldiers are not to be surprised when I come to see them and that it is not because they are in trouble."

Curls and Sharky gave the diamond salute. "Are you going to tell them the stories of Pink Diamond that you told us, my diamond?" Sharky inquired.

Blue Diamond hummed affirmatively. Then without anything else to say the sovereign giant turned and sauntered away, leaving two incredibly stunned amethysts to discuss whether everything that happened, happened.


	6. Chapter 6: Outside Factors

The Unlikely Confidant

Chapter 6: Outside Factors

* * *

"And those are the basic controls in piloting a ruby-class ship," came the voice of Peridot as she climbed out the red spherical ship.

Garnet gave a nod of acknowledgement and Amethyst just shrugged it off, as she knew little of controlling a ruby ship. Garnet mentioned that Ruby would not be able to pilot this ship, as it was new technology that she was completely dumbfounded with. So the Crystal Gems opted for Pearl to be their pilot.

Pearl had a hand to her chin, rubbing it as she mused the green gem's words. After a few seconds of contemplating she inquired, "Yes, but is there anything in the ship's logs that could point us to the right direction?"

"You don't think I've checked that already?" Peridot remarked with an eyebrow raised at the pearl's stupidity. "There's nothing in the logs that could point you out in finding the Greg."

"Well that's just fantastic!" Pearl scoffed melodramatically as she shot her hands out. "You wasted our times in explaining how to pilot this ship without even knowing where we should search!"

"Hey! If anyone should have figured out where to go it should have been you, you clods!" Peridot barked.

Far from the scene was a saddened Steven Universe sitting atop a log with Connie right by him. The boy stared glumly at the grass beneath him, and tried to divert his attention by counting the petals on a daisy. When that didn't work he then hummed the theme to 'Crying Breakfast Friends', but humming the theme to a show about crying meals only made him want to cry. Connie attempted to converse with him, but he was too preoccupied on his thoughts of his dad to pay attention to her.

What was Blue Diamond doing to his dad? What did she mean 'preserve one piece of her legacy' when she captured his dad? Did that mean dad would be unharmed? If he was unharmed then what role was he playing under the guise of Blue Diamond? Where was he? Was he safe? Could he be saved-

Before he knew it he started to panic.

His heart thudded loudly against his chest, which he was now clenching to ease his anxieties. Connie kept a hand on his shoulder and tried to soothe and steady his breathing. Though as hard as she tried to ease him Steven could not bring himself back to a stable state. Tears ran against his cheeks and into his gaping mouth. He needed to calm down, he needed to-

Suddenly his tears peeled off his cheeks and started to morph and dance into a ball-like object. Then the water took the shape of a fish, and the fish gave a little kiss on his nose. Steven could not help but let out a chuckle, and then his chuckle turned to chortles as the water fish tickled against his cheeks and forehead. He bobbled up and down through his laughter, and he nearly fell back off the log if it weren't for Connie keeping his balance. Soon the tear-fish dispersed into tiny droplets. Steven looked up where the fish vanquished to see Lapis Lazuli with a small propitious smile.

His eyes went all starry. "You can make fish out of my tears? That's so cool!" His cheerful expression disappeared to be replaced with uncertainty. "Not that I like crying to begin with, but still cool!"

"At least it calmed you down!" Connie pointed out with a smile of relief.

Steven gave a nod and formed a smile of gratitude up at the blue gem. "Thanks Lapis."

"It's all I can do to help," Lapis remarked, slightly despondent that she could be of no further assistance. "I mean I can fly but I wouldn't know where to look and-"

"I know you would." Steven interrupted knowingly.

He then gave a sigh of defeat, and his posture sagged as if he was melting through his clothing.

"I just… I just hope dad's okay…"

Connie gave some comforting pats on one of his left shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine, Steven. You said it yourself that Blue Diamond thought that she was saving him so he's bound to be okay!"

That did not raise Steven's optimism from the ocean that was his pessimistic and sombre thoughts. There was too much he did not know! Not only that but there was no way his dad could communicate to him and tell him where he was!

"There's just so many places owned by gemkind that I don't even have the slightest idea where to look!" Steven stated cantankerously.

"They don't have any dungeons for humans! All I can think of is that they have some creepy lab where they experiment on people!" Steven added and placed his head onto his palms in frustration.

Silence graced the usually serene fields of the farm, a silence that swallowed all with its sombreness. Even the vociferous argument of Pearl and Peridot did nothing to cut through the tense atmosphere. Once again Connie tried to give comfort to Steven by rubbing and patting his back, but the boy was too distraught to respond to his friend.

Lapis placed a hand to her temple and rubbed it contemplatively. Steven's words about there being no dungeon for humans resurfaced a memory that she dismissed as trivial in the past. But now she felt the need to bring it up.

"You know… I remember some zoo that held humans in the past…" She brought up, sounding slightly hopeful that it would ignite hope in Steven.

Like meerkats erecting their bodies when they detect danger Steven and Connie raised their heads and stared at Lapis with vehement shock. Steven quickly got to his feet and pressed his clenched fists to his chest in anticipation as he stared up at Lapis with flickering eyes of hope.

"A zoo! Have you been there? Do you know where it is? Do you know how they treated people there?" Steven catechised.

"No, but I…" Seeing Steven's downhearted expression made Lapis quickly get to the point. "I remember overhearing a conversation about where the zoo is. They didn't mention an exact location, but it was located in the An-uh how was it-Andromeda! In the Andromeda Galaxy!"

An overwhelming feeling of rapturous joy erupted in Steven. Tears of relief ran down his eyes as he gave Lapis a massive hug. Even when she was uttering that the zoo was in the past and she did know if existed now Steven continued to rejoice as he clung to Lapis. This was going to be the best chance of finding dad! Though he didn't know why there was a zoo made for humans it mattered very little! If there was any place to look for dad it was this zoo!

"We got to tell the gems about this!" Connie declared as she stood up from the log and moved over to Steven.

Steven turned to Connie and gave a nod, his eyes blazing with a newfound moxie. The two children rushed excitedly towards the Crystal Gems and the blue gem quickly paced after them. It appeared that the argument died out, but the bitterness between Pearl and Peridot was evident with their backs facing each other.

"Guys! Guys!" Hearing Steven calling to them immediately caught all the gems' attentions. When Steven came to a halt he spoke enthusiastically, "Lapis told me about a zoo that may be keeping dad in and that it's in the Andromo Galaxy!"

"Andromeda." Peridot corrected with an air of haughtiness flashing in her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, I mentioned that the zoo existed in the _past_. I don't know if it exists now!" Lapis clarified towards Pearl and Garnet, both who had startled expressions.

"You guys had a zoo for humans?" Amethyst inquired as she looked over at Pearl. The svelte gem hummed reluctantly as an affirmative. "Dude, that is sick!"

A dead-pan expression from the alabaster fusion told the purple gem to take this situation seriously. "I mean 'dude, we gotta check it out'!"

"But the zoo existed thousands of years ago! What evidence is there that it exists now?" Pearl inquired matter-of-factly.

"There is none," Garnet stated. "But it is our best and only option to start." She finished with her arms crossed and a tone that showed no room for argument.

With that declared Garnet turned over to the smaller green gem that eyed her warily. "Peridot, considering you are the only one familiar with this gem tech you will be our pilot for this journey."

Pearl squawked in incredulous disbelief at the idea while Amethyst casted a grin as she slung her arm around a slightly petrified Peridot. "Looks like you'll be joining us on this rescue mission, Peri! Bet you can't contain your excitement!"

Peridot shuddered in terror at the thought of being outnumbered by quartz soldiers and being taken to Yellow Diamond to be personally punished for her unspeakable crime. But she did not decline the offer. How could she when Steven was so thrilled to have her joining him and hugging her in gratitude?

"We thank you for this valuable information Lapis," Garnet thanked, startling the usually nonchalant water gem. "Since we'll be gone, you and Connie will look after Beach City."

Lapis' eyes shot at the mission given to her and looked down at a determined Connie that saluted Garnet. This human was meant to assist her in fighting corrupted gems? While she had some giant pink sword slung over her shoulder that didn't mean the human was a capable fighter. Really Lapis could handle the situation on her own.

"We won't let you down guys!" Connie remarked optimistically.

With everything addressed, Steven gave one final hug to Connie and Lapis as he boarded the red ship with the Crystal Gems and Peridot. The green gem went to the controls and typed in the co-ordinates, with Pearl tagging along so she could be of assistance. Amethyst was chanting 'road trip' in her seat, while Garnet brought Steven onto her laps as she sat down. The boy clutched his fists in trepidation, expecting the worse regarding how his dad would be treated at the zoo.

"We'll find Greg." Garnet remarked with a light pat on the boy's curly black hair.

"Yeah don't worry, Steven! We'll find Greg and then we'll host the biggest celebration party once we get him back!" Amethyst added with her arms shot in the air to emphasise the greatness of the party.

"We have to." Steven said seriously.

The ship then took off and then shot out towards space with a hopeful Steven praying that his father is safe and sound, and that he and the gems will find him and bring him home.

* * *

There were a lot of things in the universe that Holly Blue Agate did not understand. She did not understand why the defect off colours continued to exist. She did not understand why silky aquamarines found humans fascinating.

She most certainly did not understand why Blue Diamond spoke with off coloured gems!

When the bun-haired gem was walking down a corridor that connected to the hangar bay to see if the quartz soldiers were at their designated areas she immediately came to a halt. Blue Diamond, whom seemed oblivious to the agate, was waiting for two quartz imbeciles to turn around and listen to her orders. Holly groaned and snarled in frustration when the two finally noticed their diamond behind them. They then proceeded to beg on their knees like the worthless gems they were. Holly only cared that her diamond would not mistake these incompetent quartzes for a lack of discipline under their agate!

Holly was about to approach Blue Diamond and give her explanation of the matter, but she paused. The regal giant wanted to… converse with the quartz soldiers about the late Pink Diamond. Dumbstruck the agate could only press herself against the corridor wall and overhear her matriarch and her soldiers speak. Some of the comments that the soldiers said made Holly want to rush up and whip them, only for her diamond to… acknowledge the quartzes' remarks and be unoffended by their words. Then the nerve of the two soldiers when they broke into laughter! She thought for certain that she would step in to intervene, but once again she did not go over and that was because the blue matriarch started laughing. When Blue Diamond expressed gratitude to one of the quartz's words Holly felt like she shattered on the spot.

 _Just what in stars' names was going on?_

Holly Blue had no idea what to make of the situation. Was that diamond who just left the very one that was imposing, threatening and cold to her when the human was brought in? It simply could not be Blue Diamond! This was most unlike the sovereign gem to converse with anyone! What could have possibly convinced Blue Diamond to approach and be unbelievably patient with the quartzes? As Holly pondered over an idea came to mind, but she brushed it aside.

No it was ludicrous… Nothing but a mere coincidence…

But… was it possible… that the human did something to Blue Diamond?

It was absurd! It was just a miserable organic! There was nothing that a human could do against a gem, let alone an almighty and flawless diamond! Yet the more Holly thought of the gormless creature the more curious she became. Exactly why did Blue Diamond bring a human when it was not meant for the zoo? What was even more bizarre was that Blue Diamond ordered everyone to not spread word of the human's existence outside the zoo. Though preposterous as it meant it could only mean that the regal gem wanted the human safe. No one knew why, not even the human's designated silky aquamarine. Holly had inquired with the aquamarine, but the only answer she received was 'I don't know, Holly; nobody knows, and nobody ever will'.

Yet the timing of the human's arrival and how Blue Diamond acted was so close together that it was too strange to dismiss. Perhaps the human was having an influence on the diamond. How a worthless organic could have an effect on an almighty diamond was beyond the realm of understanding, but it was the only idea that Holly could think of.

If the human was indeed being a bad influence on Blue Diamond then as her agate Holly will find a way to dispose of the human.


	7. Chapter 7: Doing What I Can

The Unlikely Confidant

Chapter 7: Doing What I Can

* * *

A yawn boomed from Greg as he stirred from his slumber. The instance he awoke the tube opened up and exposed him to the pink lights of the zoo. He yelped at the sudden exposure of light, which caused him to react immediately by covering his eyes with his arm. Slowly he hunched over to a sitting position and rubbed his sore eyes. After a few rubs he blinked his eyes until they adjusted to the light.

"How are you feeling, Greg?"

Greg turned his attention to the right to see the one that addressed him was none other than Marina. She gave a grin of greetings towards him, whereas the other aquamarines looked at him with fascination and scrutiny. In the corner of his left eye he saw the blue pearl, whom gave a small and respectful bow to him.

"Great thanks!" Greg answered auspiciously with a smile etched on his face.

He stiffly swung his legs over the ledge of the tube-bed and stretched his arms out. His back cracked, a sound that made the pearl emit a horrified gasp. In a snap she rushed over to him to check his condition. Greg retracted back from the close proximity of the shaking pearl. She took his hand and examined it, then his arm, and she pulled at his beard, which earned her a yelp of pain from him.

"What is wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need a check-up?" the pearl catechised in alarm as she continued to poke around and check on him.

"I-I'm fine, really!" Greg assured and made another cry of pain when he felt the svelte gem prod his rib. "It's just I'm not the fittest guy on the block!"

The pearl halted her actions and, though he could not see through the bangs of her hair, stared at him with gobsmack. Fortunately Marina came to Greg's rescue by stepping between the two and swatting the blue pearl aside.

"Easy there tiny dancer, us aquamarines know human biology well enough," Marina stated, ignoring the light gasp from the pearl at the nickname she gave her. "Flesh bag just has a stiff back."

"It's just something we humans get when we don't move around a lot," Greg added with a warm smile. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled dryly. "I'm just not fit."

Though the pearl was unsure of the term 'stiff back' and why not moving around causes this 'stiff back' the fact that her diamond's confidant was well enough relieved her. She stepped back, received an order from Marina to fetch something, and brought that something over to Greg. He took the purple item and twisted in his hand to look at it at all angles, a look of puzzlement etched on his face.

"That's what we feed the humans in the zoo," Marina answered the question that was no doubt bugging the human's head. "Just this one food will be enough to fulfil you for the entire day."

Greg's eyes gleamed at the fruit with awe. "Amazing!" He stared up at Marina with a wide grin. "Does it taste good?"

Though she tried to maintain an austere appearance Marina could not help but burst out laughing at the silly question from this ridiculous human. "We can't eat you silly flesh bag!"

Greg's cheeks reddened from sheer embarrassment as the cyan gem continued laughing at him. He opened his mouth to state that he knew that (or rather remembered that fact) but then he clamped it shut. No one knew about his association with the Crystal Gems or with any other gem, so for their safety as well as Steven's he best to keep it to himself. Without another word in fears that he would cause the entire lab to explode with laughter he took a bite of the purple fruit. Did he miss biting it? No he saw the teeth marks. So why couldn't he taste anything? He took another bite, and realized that it had no taste. Well better to have no taste than a terrible one!

After consuming the fruit he immediately felt full. Unbelievable-it was like all the food he ate to fulfil his hunger materialised in his stomach! His brown eyes took note of the pearl standing stock still, as if waiting for him to say or do something. Realizing what it was that she required he uttered his gratitude to her, which received him a reverent bow from her. Pearl would have probably shot a light smile or scoffed at him for devouring his food too quickly; this pearl though was the complete antithesis to the one Greg knew.

"So…" Greg began, waiting to see if he could speak. No one objected so he inquired to the blue pearl, "Does Blue Diamond need me for something?"

"Not as of now," the ballerina answered in her usual eloquent voice. "But whenever my diamond does not require my assistance I am required to watch over you."

Greg wasn't too surprised with that, considering he did advice the matriarch to take some time in speaking with others about her fondest memories of Pink Diamond. That could only mean that Blue Diamond was listening to him, which brought a light auspicious smile to his face. Perhaps he truly was capable of not just helping out the diamond but of hopefully changing her view and mind about gems and individuality. He may not be some fancy and skilful fighter like the Crystal Gems but he was an excellent listener and a person always eager to help.

So then… what could he do when he wasn't being a confidant?

That was a question that made him rub his beard. Well he wanted to do something, as long as it did not involve harming some gem or the Earth. Through assisting those in the zoo with something he may make some friends and teach them the wonders of freedom of thought. It would also keep him busy and healthy.

"Hey you, peridot!" Greg's attention perked when he noticed Marina going over to the addressed peridot. "Have the materials arrived at the docking bay?"

When the peridot acknowledged affirmatively Marina clapped her hands in delight. "Finally! Now they need to be brought here and all will be good!"

Greg's brown eyes sparkled and a rapturous grin grew on his face at the opportunity presented to him. He used to pick up equipment and bring them to people's homes before he became a rocker. Hopefully the materials would not be for some deadly super weapon against Earth, but the more he thought about it the more relieved he grew. There was the Cluster on Earth so no one would bother with any additional super weapon against Earth. Also, as he was informed by Marina, aquamarines only specialised in anthropology and that they had no intent in harming the humans.

"Can I be of any assistance?" Greg asked solicitously.

Marine green eyes lit up at the suggestion, and a gasp of surprise escaped the pearl's mouth.

Marina rubbed her temple and hummed in wonder. "Well I'm not against additional help. Although I must warn you that I'm going to need to consult with Holly Blue about lending me some quartzes to help out with lifting."

Greg shivered at the mention of 'Holly Blue', but then he grinned at the news of the quartzes that'll help him. He winked and shot a thumbs-up. "The more the merrier!"

"I like your style, flesh bag," Marina acknowledged with a grin, which exposed two sharp fangs that Greg had never noticed before. She looked over her shoulder and ordered, "Hey peridot! Contact HB for me will you?"

As Marina went to attend matters with Holly Blue through screen communications Greg looked over at the blue pearl with concern. Surely she would not get into trouble because of his decision to be of assistance. She didn't appear too upset, yet the pearl was a master in concealing her emotions.

"You don't mind me doing this, right?"

The svelte gem uttered, "As long as you do not endanger yourself then all is well."

Her head cocked to the side, making her look like a child that felt baffled.

"But did you not say you were not fit?"

* * *

A trio that was as bizarre as they appeared to get walked down the hallway. That trio consisted of an aquamarine, Facet-5F9L Cut-3XJ, the lead anthropologist; Blue Diamond's very own pearl, and a human that was free and appearing cheerful. It was a sight that disgusted Holly Blue as she waited with the pitiful-excuses-of-gems that were the quartzes she had hand picked. Hand picking quartz soldiers should be easy. But with Beta Kindergarteners it was impossible.

"These are the quartzes that I have handpicked," Holly declared, without even putting any effort in sounding respectful about them. "They are as useless as a shattered gem though, so I apologise if they will be disappointments to you."

There was a stupid sloppy smile on that hideous human's face. It waved towards her-no, towards the gormless quartzes! She shot a trenchant glare towards the bubbly and gleeful quartzes, which automatically ceased any pleasant mood they felt.

"They'll do. Thank you Holly Blue Agate," the aquamarine thanked.

Before Holly would happily leave these useless quartzes to be someone else's problems her attention shifted to the human. She raised an eyebrow to express her confusion.

"Why is this human with you?"

"I like to help out," the human responded before the aquamarine could, another stupid smile forming on its face.

Icy blues eyes shot up in incredulous disbelief. "Blue Diamond ordered that nothing was to happen to this human!" She reminded, her pitch high in horror and belligerence.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to flesh bag here," the aquamarine assured nonchalantly, as if oblivious to any consequences that could occur if something did happen. "Besides Blue Diamond does not require the human so why not make use of it?"

Holly scoffed at this cyan gem's ignorance. She was about to make a rebuttal but then she clamped her mouth shut and her eyes softened. This could be used to her advantage. If the human were to get into an accident, pose as a burden, or simply ignore orders from Blue Diamond then it is most probable that it may be kicked out or placed in the zoo with the rest of its pitiful kind. She had to muster every ounce of her energy to supress a wicked smirk from appearing on her face.

"Well I am not held accountable if something bad happens to the human-you will be," Holly declared austerely.

With that addressed she left the quartzes to the aquamarine and the human, her intent to find Blue Diamond and report the human for ignoring her direct orders.

Now she could smirk in triumph.

* * *

"You are not going to believe what happened to us, Greg!"

Greg glanced up the sharp-toothed amethyst, whose eyes sparkled with awe. He and the handpicked quartzes, six in total, were following Marina down to the hangar bay. Curls also appeared giggly that she was squealing with delight, most likely because she knew what Sharky was about to say.

"Well what's this spectacular news you have to share, Sharky?" Greg inquired, the amethyst's enthusiasm a contagion that spread to him and made him grin.

"Blue Diamond came to us and spoke about Pink Diamond!" Sharky said loudly, startling a few stationed guards and passing peridots, a wide grin on her face.

Brown eyes lit up at the news. Blue Diamond had listened to him and decided to try out his advice. Blue Diamond tried out his advice! A warm smile engulfed Greg's face. He honestly didn't expect the matriarch to have willingly tried out to speak with gems that she considered to be inferior, let alone about a dear someone that had passed away. Yet there was no reason to doubt Sharky's claims, as she was utterly captivated by the fact that the sovereign gem spoke to her.

He really was having an influence.

He may, bit by bit, change the monarch's views.

"That's incredible!" Greg stated honestly.

"You should have heard some of the stories she told us," Curls added enthusiastically. "You'd never believe that the diamonds could be so… quirky!"

"Ha, ha, never judge a person by their appearance," Greg chortled aloud, startling the jumpy pearl near him. "Did she say if she'd speak with other quartzes?"

"No, but she did say that she'd come speak with us again about Pink Diamond," Curls answered, sounding pleased to hear more about their deceased master.

So Blue Diamond had went with his idea to stick to at least one or two guards to talk about Pink Diamond with. That would prove to be a good start. Judging by how thrilled the two amethysts sounded, and that they did not express fear, it was a good start for Blue Diamond.

Greg's thoughts about his role as a confidant popped to bring him back to the reality. He just realized that he was at the hangar bay, and that he, the quartzes, and the blue pearl, had stopped their pace and were staring at these long metallic boxes. Marina counted the boxes, turned to the peculiar group and ushered them over with the widest grin she could muster.

"Alright you hunks-it's time to do some lifting!"

Without further orders the quartzes moved in three pairs to pick up the individual crates. Greg had no partner, so he looked over at the svelte gem beside him. The blue pearl gasped at what his look was implying. She twiddled with her thumbs and looked down at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing to stare at. Greg's eyebrows softened in sympathies towards the pearl. He could not blame her for doubting herself when her entire life revolved around figures saying that 'pearls do this' and 'pearls can't do that'. Not wanting to push her he decided to join up with Curls and Sharky.

Greg went under the crate and lifted in the middle between the two amethysts. The two purple gems chuckled and asked if Greg could lift the crate on his own, which resulted in the human turning red in panic and frantically informing them that he couldn't. Fortunately they listened to him, but they sometimes pretended that they would lose their grip on the crates. They roared with laughter towards the jumpy human that tried to avoid the crate crashing his back.

Blue Diamond was not going to be a death to them. These quartzes were going to be the death of him.

* * *

Holly felt a rush of excitement as she neared Blue Diamond's private room. Her hands rubbed together in anticipation regarding the demise of that pitiful creature. There was no doubt that Blue Diamond would punish the human and place it in the zoo that it righteously deserves to be in. Perhaps, if she were lucky, the sovereign would eliminate the organic life form instead!

The agate entered the monarch's private room where the colossal gem stood with her hood obscuring her face. Holly caught a gleam of wonder and irritation in those sharp blue eyes of Blue Diamond. She had come here uninvited, and Holly could understand her diamond's frustration-she felt the same with those poor-excuses of quartzes.

"Pardon my intrusion, my diamond, but I have some rather disturbing news to share," Holly greeted formally with the diamond salute and a bow.

"What is this disturbing news you bring, agate?" Blue Diamond inquired, sounding so uninterested that the agate feared that her diamond would turn away to tend to her duties.

A sly smirk etched itself against Holly's face. This would be the crowning moment of demise for the disgusting human. Her diamond would be freed from that parasite and continue on as a ruler of gemkind.

"The human of yours is out in the docking bay, where it is willingly endangering itself by assisting a few quartzes with lifting some cargo and containers."

Though she could not see Holly was certain that Blue Diamond had raised an eyebrow at that claim. "Is that so?" the twin bun-haired gem nodded vigorously. "Then I shall see to it. Escort me there will you agate."

"Of course my diamond," Holly acknowledged.

She turned around and led her diamond with the most sinister and jubilant smirk she could muster.

* * *

"Just a couple more cargo to take and that'll be all!" Marina called out to the amethysts, jaspers, and Greg moving back from the laboratory to the docking bay.

"Oh boy, it's been a while since I had a good work out," Greg wheezed, his back hunched and his face red from exerting so much energy.

Curls burst out into a chortle of amusement towards the lumbering human. She gave a pat on Greg's back, which the force nearly shot the man to the ground. "It must suck being a human!"

Greg chuckled and then winced at his aching back. He'll definitely need to have a rest after this. Was there anything he could do after doing something so strenuous that would prevent him from growing bored? He'll have to inquire with Marina if there were any games or shows that gems watched in their free time. Then again, as Rose had explained to him countless times, gems were created for a purpose, thus they never had time for rest. Perhaps he could introduce board games and card games ideas? After all everyone needs a break to have fun in their life!

When Greg entered the docking bay he was met with the sight of a malicious grinning Holly and a stoic Blue Diamond. Greg grew pallor and came to a halt behind the group of quartzes and Marina. Curls and Sharky glanced over at the alarmed Greg, and then they stared at each other in trepidation. The blue pearl immediately saluted her diamond and bowed. Marina raised an eyebrow towards Holly, quite suspicious about the intent of the agate, then up at the regal hooded gem.

"I need to speak to the human in private," Blue Diamond spoke solemnly towards Marina, though her icy eyes noticed the human cowering from her gaze.

Without a hint of reluctance, as if the gems were under a hypnotic spell, the quartzes moved to the sides to expose Greg to their monarch. Greg blinked at the sovereign, trying to figure out if he could read her expression from under her hood. He could not read her. Greg gulped in terror and quietly followed after the towering gem. The pearl tried to follow after her master, but her diamond informed her to wait with Holly until she returned. Sweat ran down Greg's face as he went around the corner with just him and Blue Diamond. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity walking down the corridors, they came to a halt. Icy eyes stared down at the meek creature with nonchalance. Brown eyes stared up in wonder and trepidation.

"My agate informed me that you were willingly endangering yourself by helping the quartzes," Blue Diamond began. "Why would you endanger yourself?"

Greg's posture loosened as he felt himself calm down. This was just about him helping out the quartzes, what a relief!

"I wasn't endangering myself, Blue Diamond, I would have if I didn't have some of the quartzes helping me with the lifting and lowering of the cargo," Greg explained auspiciously.

The diamond tilted her head to the side in puzzlement. "Why were you helping those quartzes? They can handle lifting on their own."

"Because I wanted to help!" Greg smiled warmly. He noted the diamond pursing her lips in wonder. "I know I didn't need to, but I wanted to help them out."

"I do not understand your logic," Blue Diamond said. "Quartzes are built for these sort of tasks. They do not need assistance."

"I know, but the point of wanting to help someone is because you care about them and wish to make their lives easier," Greg explained.

For a moment the colossal robbed gem remained silent. Her eyes dropped to the pink floor so that her hood covered her face. Greg clasped his hands together and twiddled his thumbs in unnerve. Hopefully he wouldn't be punished or any of the gems he helped out. Finally, after some time passed, Blue Diamond looked up to regard Greg once more. He could see her neon eyes lighten to express kindness and a hint of some understanding.

"Was that what it was when you comforted me about your personal experiences?" She asked softly.

Greg gave a favourable grin and a nod. Blue Diamond hummed meditatively and contemplated his answer.

"I could also use your logic about 'gems being created for a task' on the amethysts that you spoke with about Pink Diamond," Greg added. "They weren't as you say built for listening but they still did!"

"I made them listen to me," Blue Diamond reminded firmly. Her tone grew calm and with a tinge of please. "But they were honest and genuine with their remarks."

"Did you feel better speaking with them?" Greg inquired.

Blue Diamond hummed affirmatively, earning the widest grin that Greg could muster. His eyes sparkled like stars: the amethysts were right and Blue Diamond was feeling better! He felt giggly at this news that he received a funny look from the matriarch, which caused him to halt his jumpiness and rub the back of his head. Her eyes loosened and her entire body felt at ease with everything that's been discussed.

"As long as you do not endanger yourself or interfere with another gem's business then you may do as you please," Blue Diamond declared. "Be sure that my pearl is with you always."

"Thank you, Blue Diamond, ma'am!" Greg bowed enthusiastically. Blue Diamond gave a curt nod to seal the deal.

"I shall explain these terms to the agate, my pearl, and your personal aquamarine," the diamond affirmed. "Let us return to the docking bay."

Greg followed after Blue Diamond, but instead of feeling dread and petrified horror regarding his future and the other gems he felt jubilant and rapturous.

If a gem could poof from flabbergast then Holly would have. Blue Diamond's announcement and news about the human who could do anything it want as long as it did not interfere with others astonished and horrified her. The quartzes grinned to each other and two bumped their fists together in cheerfulness. Blue Diamond left the human to continue helping the quartzes. Holly stood stock still with her fists clenched tightly. What was this parasite doing to her diamond? What strange effect was it having to fool the grand Blue Diamond and everyone but her to abide to its wishes? Why did everyone seemed happy with this creature?

What was it doing to everyone on this forsaken zoo?


	8. Chapter 8: Between the Classes

The Unlikely Confidant

 **A/N: It has been a long time; how have you all been? I assure everyone that I have not abandoned 'The Unlikely Confidant'. This is a story I intent to continue, although as I am extremely busy I will update infrequently.**

 **In the meantime I may try (note, 'may') try to create one-shots in between. I already have made one titled 'There's No Going Back' that coincides with 'A Single Pale Rose'. I have many ideas for many one-shots so there may be some to come.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Between the Classes

"Ohhh, I haven't worked out like that in such a long time!"

Greg groaned tiredly as he collapsed on his back atop the open tube-bed with his arms slung across his stomach. His entire body ached in misery; his muscles tears must have tears themselves! On top of that he smelled quite repulsively. None of the quartzes had complained about a putrid smell of him sweating from the physical labour of lifting the cargo. Could gems even smell? As he recalled from experience with the Crystal Gems, mainly Pearl in how she chagrined Amethyst for how she never cleaned the Temple, they were capable of smell. Maybe there was a possibility that he could have a shower? Perhaps he could convince Marina that he needed one for 'decontamination' reasons.

"Are you broken?"

He completely forgot about the pearl that was tasked to look after him. With the little strength he could muster, he ignored the pain as he tilted his head up to eye the blue pearl.

"Just sore is all," Greg assured with a strained smile and thumbs up. Immediately after his assurance his head and thumbs-up collapsed. "I just need to rest for a while."

"That will have to wait," the servant spoke solemnly. "The two amethysts that go by, uh, Sharky and Curls, wish to speak with you."

Brown eyes lit up at this. For a brief moment he pondered what those two wanted to speak with him about, only for the answer to quickly come to him at the speed of light. They wanted to elaborate on what they spoke with Blue Diamond about! As the confidant of the matriarch it was his sworn duty to listen to anyone regarding the gigantic gem so to bless her with much needed advice. He tried to get up, only for his muscles to explode and for him to collapse back on his back. Well, this would be a problem though with the amount of muscle spasms that coursed and pulsed through his body.

"Do you request assistance, Greg?" The pearl inquired with her head cocked to the side, clearly incapable of processing the concept of muscles spasms.

The best thing for him to do would be to have a shower or bath or anything that could ease his aching body. Marina would be the best gem to consult with. "C-Could you get Marina, the aquamarine designated with me? I think she could help me out."

With a light bow the pearl left to fetch Marina, which left the unfit Greg to clutch his aching stomach and to wheeze tiredly. Gemkind was certainly going to be the death of him, in some shape or form.

* * *

Marina burst out laughing and mocked the poor human's condition. Greg's cheeks turned red in embarrassment at the sardonic sounding maniacal laughter from the cyan gem. Pearl held a hand to her mouth, with her head turning between the two figures to try to figure what to make of the situation: humorous or serious? Once the cyan gem's laughter died out she eyed him knowingly and thoughtfully.

"Typical for flesh bags to grow tired from simple tasks. That's the beauty of being a gem!" Marina remarked with a sneer. A pout from Greg faltered her smirk and she waved her hand to calm him. "But yeah it would be best for you to be cleaned, as I wouldn't want to be blamed by the Blue D that you smell."

Greg let out a low sigh of relief. At least he could ease his muscles, as well as take a break from all the hectic events that have been going on. This would be per-

"Well let's take you somewhere to be cleaned, as I'd like to get it over and done with when I clean you," Marina declared.

As if he was electrocuted his hair, beard and the hairs on the back of his neck shot up in flabbergast. A blush as red as a cherry exploded across his face and sweat poured down against his skin as if rain had pelted against him.

" _I can clean myself!_ " Greg squeaked as his hands waved around as if to show he was innocent of a crime committed.

"Us gems have the technology and materials to use to make you as clean as a gemstone, and only we can use it," Marina explained solemnly. She cocked an eyebrow. "I've cleaned many humans for millennia so I bet you got nothing surprising to show."

If it were more possible to blush then Greg would be as red as a ruby. "That-that's not the point!" He yelped. "Humans need pri-"

"Pearl, fetch me a quartz to take him to the cleaning chambers," Marina ordered curtly.

Greg turned to call to the servant to please not go, only for him to see that the svelte gem dashed off and left. He then turned with pleading eyes to Marina, only to see that the cyan gem went to fetch some cleaning equipment for him. All that was left was a blushing human hiding his face and groaning in incomprehensible mortification. All he wanted was to relax his state of being. Now it seemed he was going to get the opposite.

It was a miracle that he hasn't suffered a heart attack yet.

* * *

Much to the poor humiliated man's fortune Marina agreed to never speak of this event. He'll never bring this incident up to the Crystal Gems or Steven. Amethyst's hysterical laughter filled his head at the idea of telling her what happened. In the very least, outside the sworn to secrecy from Marina, he was cleaned, with his muscles feeling good as new (due to some gem tech), and his clothes in perfect condition.

Currently he was being escorted by the blue pearl (whom thankfully did not have to 'assist' him when he was cleaned) to meet up with Sharky and Curls. That brought a sense of excitement after his mortifying wash experience as he followed after the nonchalant pearl. Curls and Sharky had only briefly mentioned that the stories Blue Diamond told regarding Pink Diamond made the pink matriarch appear quirky. It was important that he listens from the perspectives of people that were not the blue giant ruler, as they could give an unbiased view of what to make of their deceased pink ruler. Realistically speaking he was no expert on what it was like to be a proper confidant, but he figured that listening to others' opinions would assist him in helping Blue Diamond.

When he went around the corner he noticed the two familiar faces of the sharp teethed Sharky, and the curly Rose-like hair of Curls. To his genuine surprise there was also others with them: the tall skinny orange patterned one, Skinnys, and the small red one, Carnelian. With a grin on his face he yelled out a 'hello' and waved to the group of quartzes. They heard him and all offered smiles and grins of greetings as he went on over to them.

"Still with us, free human! I got to say, I'm quite shocked," Skinnys, who was pressed against the wall with her arms crossed, said with a light smile. "Thought Holly would have gotten rid of you by now."

"The human is too important to Blue Diamond to be disposed of," Pearl answered bluntly, which made Greg flinch at how expendable he appeared to be.

"Thank the stars for that!" Carnelian exclaimed excitedly. She gave a powerful hug that managed to lift Greg off his feet for a second and crack his back. "I want to know more about humans and Earth!"

Greg wheezed when he was placed back to the floor and whined at his aching back. After recovering from the surprising iron-grip hug from Carnelian he chuckled lightly and watched the smaller quartz with an auspicious smile.

"Yeah, I'd be happy to tell you more about Earth!" Greg affirmed jubilantly.

Before Carnelian could open her mouth she felt the weight of Sharky's elbow plop on the crown of her head. "But before you do, you gotta listen to what Blue Diamond told us!"

Skinnys rolled her yellow eyes in scepticism. "Oh right, because Blue Diamond willingly approached two amethysts to talk about her personal affairs about another diamond," she remarked dryly, with a wry smile etched on her face.

Curls turned to the cynical jasper with a look of determination flickering in her eyes. She clenched her fists up with passion. "It's true though! I was there too!"

"Then how come she hasn't come to see any other quartzes, hmm?" Skinnys inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

Curls did a double take and huffed defensively. "Well, uh… because we're different…?" She mumbled with uncertainty.

"Ok, ok everyone, let's all not get rowdy over this," Greg spoke to clear the air, even though he knew there was nothing sinister in the atmosphere. He looked over at everyone. "How about we listen to what Curls and Sharky have to say, and then I'll tell you all about Earth."

The four quartzes glanced inquisitively over one another for confirmation. They all came to an agreement and everyone's attention turned to the two amethysts. Both amethysts grinned jubilantly and hopped on the spot in uncontained excitement.

"Ok, so we were just minding our business-"

"Then Blue Diamond, the Blue Diamond, came to us-"

"And spoke about Pink Diamon-"

"Whoa, whoa, you guys, slow down," Greg kindly interrupted. The two stopped to eye him curiously. "How about we start slowly from the top. One of you tells one thing, then the other tells another, and rinse and repeat! How does that sound?"

"Yeah, 'cause you're gonna skip the good bits!" Carnelian added with a pout.

Curls and Sharky looked over at each other to figure out who should speak first. Sharky informed that Curls could, but then Curls answered that she was happy if Sharky could, and then Sharky insisted, and the two started to argue about who should go first. Skinnys snorted at the two buffoons and shook her head in mock dismay, whereas Carnelian pulled at Greg's shirt to attract that man's attention to tell her about Earth as he was trying to ease the two arguing amethysts. Skinnys turned over to the completely dumbstruck pearl.

"Can you believe that Prime Kindergarteners are related to Beta Kindergarteners like myself and Carnelian?" She inquired, knowing that the servant gem would have no answer.

"What is going on here?"

That voice alone halted everyone's actions.

Curls and Sharky, still in position of pointing fingers at one another, turned and tilted their heads back. Skinnys' smirk faltered immediately and her yellow eyes shot up towards her spiky hair. The blue pearl simply turned and bowed. Carnelian looked over Greg and eased her tugging of his shirt. Greg turned around and saw the gigantic elegant blue robe's hem kiss the contrasting pink floor. Diamond pupils stared solemnly from under the hood, eyes that pierced Greg's very soul and made him quiver. He shot a warm smile and waved up at the monarch to ease the tension and uncertainty surrounding everyone.

"Hello Blue Diamond, ma'am!" Greg greeted formally yet auspiciously as he gave a small bow to the regal colossal gem.

A flick from Blue Diamond's hand indicated to him to cease his courtesies. From the corner of his eye Greg noticed the baffled expressions on all the quartzes' faces, including the two amethysts that had spoken to their monarch. An awkward silence befell the peculiar mix classes of gems. To break the silence Greg cleared his throat to attract everyone's attention to him. When everyone shifted focus to him he suddenly felt a feeling he has not felt in such a long time: stage fright. What should he say? How should he begin conversation? He didn't really think about what he was going to do when he gathered everyone's attentions…

He looked to the ground and cowered under the demanding gaze from Blue Diamond. Self-consciously he twiddled his thumbs. "Were you, uh, looking for me?"

"As a matter of fact I was," Blue Diamond answered austerely. She clasped her hands and held them against her stomach. "I was also looking for the two amethysts I spoke with before."

Greg glanced on over at Curls and Sharky, whom turned to each other and back up at their diamond.

"You mean us?" Curls asked stupidly, which resulted in Sharky nudging her to silence her.

Blue Diamond gave a hum, and everyone could not determine if that hum was of irritation or acknowledgment. Greg then noticed from under the hood how Blue Diamond shifted her attention to the two other quartzes. He then took notice of how unnerved Carnelian appeared as she grasped the hem of his shirt as she hid behind him. Skinnys was trying to pretend that she was oblivious of the diamond as she stared up at the ceiling and whistled something to herself.

When Greg turned to interpret the expression of Blue Diamond hidden under her dark hood he caught a glimpse of her eyes narrowing in chagrin. His brows knitted in puzzlement and worry. Did the two non-amethysts insult her? Why? Sure they clumsily expressed honour and commendation to their reverend being, but that was because they were caught off guard when she came.

"You jasper and carnelian are to leave us alone," She ordered abruptly.

Without any control of his mouth Greg asked, "Why?"

He heard squeaks from behind him, most likely having originated from carnelian and the amethysts. A stern expression sketched itself upon the matriarch's carefully concealed face. The once awkward silence dispersed and was replaced with an air of suffocating tension. Somehow though Greg managed to appear unfazed as he blinked questioningly up at Blue Diamond's cold eyes.

"The amethysts will do for now when speaking with other gems," Blue Diamond explained bluntly, although their was something in her tone that implied she was not telling the entire truth.

Greg glanced on over at anxious skinny jasper, then back up at Blue Diamond with a baffled expression. "Would it hurt to speak with them now?"

Blue Diamond's fingers intertwined so her hands were gripping, and what appeared to Greg, out of vehement frustration. Her stern gaze morphed into one of antagonism that brought a contagion across everyone, making them all quiver in unspeakable terror. Somehow Greg managed to remain poised, although he did flinch under the icy gaze of the matriarch.

"They are defects, and know nothing about functioning…"

Those words came out venomous.

Greg's expression morphed into one of mortified flabbergast. His mouth hung slightly agape when the words of Blue Diamond sunk in. He felt Carnelian cease to grip the hem of his shirt, only to feel her head tilt and burry itself behind his back in shame. From the corner of his eye he took notice of Skinnys biting her lips to pretend that she was unfazed by her sovereign's words. Only Greg's thoughts broke through the oppressive silence surrounding everyone. Any sense of warmth he was feeling vanquished. Now he only felt a mixture of intense melancholy and anger.

What was 'broken' about Skinnys and Carnelian?

They are _absolutely_ fine the way they are. How could the blue matriarch sound so disgusted and displeased with them? Who…who did she think she was to think so lowly of them? His fists clenched in vitriolic antagonism. He was told about the treatment of so called 'defect' gems from Garnet once… and that sometimes they were shattered as a result of their imperfection. But he didn't imagine that Blue Diamond would be this… this hostile and full of animosity towards such gems. Yes he was aware that she is a tyrannical being, but he… expected better.

Well it was his job to help her. Not only was he going to cure her grief, but he will also teach her to respect other gems.

"There's nothing wrong with them."

He heard Skinnys let out a nervous laugh and he felt her place her hands on his shoulders to assure him that everything was fine. Greg kindly ignored her and stared up at Blue Diamond with an uncharacteristic harsh expression. Skinnys was speaking to him in a zip-fast tone to inform him that she and Carnelian will happily leave him and the amethysts with Blue Diamond. But Greg ignored her. He continued to glare trenchantly up at the matriarch. The colossal gem stooped so that she could be eyelevel with the human. At this level Greg could perfectly see her features: the knitted eyebrows, the pursed lips, the frown lines across her cheeks, and the blazing eyes. He sweated with intense petrification, but he remained composed and solemn.

"You dare question my judgment?" Blue Diamond spoke slowly and menacingly.

Greg tried not to flinch and to supress a gulp, but he could not help himself. With an ounce of courage he mustered meekly, "Yes."

He heard the quartzes yelp and felt their deeply concerned eyes upon him. Before the colossal gem could utter, or condemn him, Greg spoke:

"I mean what _is_ wrong with these two?" He stressed.

He moved his weight so that Carnelian could be seen under Blue Diamond's gaze. He also gestured to Skinnys that still stood by him. Both gems seemed completely unsure what they should be feeling: flattered and touched by Greg's words, or be mortified and concerned for his well-being.

"They seem perfectly fine to me," Greg said as if this was factual information. Blue Diamond's hardening gaze implied to the human that she was unconvinced. He then shot her a favourable grin. "Maybe they could help you out!"

Blue Diamond scoffed darkly, which shot out a puff of air that made his long hair and beard wave as if a gush of wind grazed them. A haughty expression etched itself across her face, and her lips pouted as if he had the nerve to suggest something so blasphemous.

"These two defects are a stain to gemkind…" She spoke spitefully. It was as if every word was a drop of venom seeping down upon the jasper and carnelian.

"Well they're clearly not, otherwise they wouldn't be here!" Greg rebutted defensively. He gritted his teeth jadedly and tartly. Without thinking of the repercussions he pointed up accusingly towards Blue Diamond.

"They're just as important as you are!"

That comment destroyed any sense of calmness from the monarch.

In a blink Blue Diamond's expression changed into one of unfathomable belligerent rage. Without warning she pressed a finger up Greg's chin. He grunted in alarm as he felt the strength of the finger attempting to break his temple. Everyone, apart from the diamond, gasped and cowered in horror. The quartzes called out to him in dismay. Ragged breathing coursed through Greg as he stared up with wide eyes at the animus Blue Diamond. He placed his hands against the finger and tried to lower it down. But predictably it was to no avail. Fear engulfed him in a way that he had not felt since his son returned to Beach City to help out the Crystal Gems. His lips quivered uncontrollably as the nail dug into his temple. Tears ran down his eyes as the crushing force of the finger grew unbearable. Through his blurry vision and ringing ears he saw and heard Skinnys and Carnelian pleading to their ruler that they'll leave her be, only when she stops hurting him.

Then, in a split second, she stopped.

Greg wheezed and immediately rubbed his temple. Right after Blue Diamond halted her torturous action, Skinnys and Carnelian gave the diamond salute, praised their merciful leader, and ran off. Recovering from his state of shock Greg stared up at Blue Diamond with incredulous disbelief and sorrow. Blue Diamond, though the vehement rage drained from her expression, still appeared disgusted and offended by him. Both expressed strong disapproval towards one another. Both realized that they were completely different individuals. Both concluded that their relationship as patient and confidant was a strained and challenged one.

"Pearl, take it away."

The pearl, that had not breathed a single word, scuttled sullenly towards the human. She ushered quietly for Greg to follow her. He glanced on over at the perturbed, though relieved, amethysts. They were going to have to listen to Blue Diamond's stories, regardless of the drama that had occurred. He shot a weak and apologetic smile towards them. Without saying anything to Blue Diamond he forlornly followed after the pearl.

All that went through his mind was how was he going to survive being a confidant to a figure that was too full of pride in herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Once more I like to express that words cannot express how flabbergasted I am with the amount of attention, liking and love this fanfiction has gotten. I thank you all for your kind words, constructive criticism and, most of all, for sticking with this story and being patient with it.**


End file.
